For You, Always
by Flames101
Summary: Complete.Tragedy strikes in SSA Jennifer Jareau's life and she doesn't know how she can handle things right now. Until, a special friend decides to give her a hand. Please R&R! Hotch/JJ Chapter 14 is new!
1. Chapter 1: Tragedy Strikes

**A/N:** Hello. Well, as you can see this is my first Criminal Minds story. I just love the show! So, after watching it for years I decided to try my hand at writing a little fic. This was supposed to be a one-shot, but as I continued to write I decided to make it a few chapters. Anyways… I hope you enjoy, and please leave me a review and let me know what you think! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 1: Tragedy Strikes:**

JJ couldn't believe it. She sat down on her couch, her son in his car seat in front of her. Henry was smiling brightly at his mother. But JJ couldn't do anything but just stare back at the infant in shock.

One minute she was enjoying her quiet evening with her son, getting ready to give him his bath. The next minute she was receiving the most devastating news possible.

She put her head into her hands.

"Ms. Jareau, is there anyone we can call for you?"

_A few minutes earlier…_

_The door bell rang…_

_JJ was in the master bathroom adjoined to her bedroom, the one that she now shared with Will. The couple was recently engaged and with that came Will relocating from Louisiana._

_It was bath time and she was filling up Henry's baby tub with warm water. But at the interruption she hurried through the house, Henry in her arms, towards the door._

_Before opening the front door, she took a peek through the peep hole, curious as to who was calling this late in the day. The sight of two officers, one male and one female made her pause for a second. What could they want? she thought._

_She opened the door completely unsuspecting of what they wanted._

"_Hello officers," she said, smiling nervously in greeting. "Is there something I can do for you?"_

_They didn't smile back._

"_Jennifer Jareau?" the female cop questioned. _

_JJ gave her a strange look. "Yes."_

"_Ms. Jareau, I'm Officer Thornton," the female officer continued, "and this is Officer Kesler."_

"_Ms. Jareau, we deeply regret to have to tell you this," Officer Kesler took over._

"_Regret what?" JJ looked at them worriedly. Her heart rate was picking up. This was not good. Now that she looked closely, not only were they non-smiling but there was genuine sadness in their eyes._

"_Ms. Jareau, your fiancé Detective William LaMontangne was involved in a high speed chase this evening," Officer Thornton began. "He was chasing a murder suspect. When Detective LaMontangne got close enough the suspect pulled out a gun and shot at the detective."_

"_I'm sorry Ms. Jareau," Officer Kesler finished. "Your fiancé passed away."_

_JJ's breath hitched. She literally stopped breathing for a moment. Looking from one officer to the other, she tried to figure out if this was some kind of joke. But the tragic looks on their faces told her the truth. Suddenly she started to breath again, panting, she was hyperventilating._

"_Ms. Jareau?"_

"_No," she breathed out. It was all she could say. She was completely in shock. This couldn't be happening._

_She felt the light touch of one of the officer's hand on her shoulder. They led her back inside the house, into her living room. _

_JJ looked at Henry in her arms and suddenly panicked. She put him down in his car seat and began to pace her living room. What was she going to do now? Alone? With a baby? She couldn't do this?_

"_Ms. Jareau, why don't you sit down?" Officer Kesler suggested gently._

"_Ms. Jareau, is there anyone we can call for you?" Officer Thornton asked her._

JJ lifted her head out of her hands. She didn't have to think long. She actually gave them the first name that popped into her head. It was pure instinct.

* * *

Henry was gurgling happily in his car seat. JJ smiled at him sadly. He didn't know, how could he know, he was just a tiny baby.

She heard footsteps approaching and then a gentle touch on her shoulder.

"JJ?"

She looked up at the grim face of her boss, Aaron Hotchner. He was holding out a glass of water to her. She took it and took a sip from it immediately.

"Thanks Hotch," she replied sincerely.

He took the seat next to her, watching her worriedly. He had spoken quickly to the two officers before they had left. They were quick to inform him that JJ had not really reacted to the news. That she had calmed down after they had helped her back inside.

"JJ," he prompted, "do you… want to talk about this?"

She looked at him quickly, startled by the question. "I don't… I don't… I can't…"

He could see she was on the precipice of a breakdown. He moved closer to her and touched her arm for comfort.

"JJ, its ok… it's ok to cry," he told her softly. "You can let go."

She heard what he was saying, but she tried her hardest not to think them through. Not to take them to heart. She couldn't break down. She had to be strong, she had to be tough. She had to hold it together for Henry's sake.

She glanced at her baby who was totally oblivious. Her baby who was so young; who would never have memories of his father. Henry would only know his father through pictures and stories, now. That's when the first tear slipped down her cheek. But it didn't stop there. Thoughts of her son growing up, learning to walk, learning to ride a bike, throwing his first football, graduating, getting married, all without his father around, went through her head.

The tears were flowing freely now. She couldn't stop even if she tried.

"Oh, JJ," she heard Hotch whisper mournfully.

"Hotch, I don't think I can do this," she cried, "I can't, I can't do this…"

She threw her arms around him just wanting to be held. Hotch hesitated for a second, but then she felt him wrap his arms around her, letting her cry into his shoulder.

"I don't think I can do this alone,' she spoke into his shirt.

He pulled away from her; he wanted to make sure she knew he was serious and sincere.

"You're not alone JJ, you have great friends who will always be there for you. You won't ever be alone. We'll all help you. We'll be there for you; I'll be there for you."

JJ nodded, but the tears came back. He held her close until she was too exhausted to cry. Soon, he found that her breathing was even. She had cried herself to sleep.

Hotch stared at his colleague and friend sadly. Letting out a defeated sigh he carefully picked her up in his arms. He quickly glanced at Henry who was still awake.

"I'll be right back," he whispered to the baby.

He tiptoed down the hall, taking quick looks in each of the rooms as he went by. He found JJ's room at the end of the hall. Going in he placed her on the bed gently and then lifted the covers up over her.

He watched her sleeping for a minute. He couldn't believe this was happening to her. She didn't deserve to be hurt like this. JJ was a great person, the best he knew. She was beautiful inside and out. He couldn't stand to see her in pain, ever. And Will, he was a good guy, he didn't deserve this either. He hadn't known Will long or very well, but he knew that he was a good detective and more importantly he was good to JJ and his son.

It was going to be a tough go for her in the next month or so. But he would be there for her.

Hotch gave her hand a squeeze before leaving the room and returning to the living room and back to Henry. He picked up the infant in his arms and rocked him back and forth.

"It's your bedtime," he whispered. "Let's get you to bed."

He walked down the hall once more, this time finding the nursery. He placed Henry in his crib, but didn't leave.

Hotch let out another sad sigh.

"You'll never know," Hotch began, "how good your dad was, Henry. He was a hero."

Henry stuck his thumb in his mouth and eyed Hotch seemingly thoughtfully.

"But someday you will come to realize just how great your mom is. She's the best person I know and she loves you very much. She will always be there for you. Always."

He pulled up Henry's blanket around his shoulders and then turned to leave the room. He paused at the door to look back at the child who had just lost his father and then he headed back to the living room.

Hotch sat down on the couch and pulled out his cell phone. It was time to let the team know. JJ needed all the support she could get.

* * *

JJ woke up that morning suddenly. For a minute she couldn't remember what had happened the night before. She sure didn't remember getting into bed. She pulled back her covers and saw that she was still dressed. Walking over to the bathroom she saw Henry's tub, half full. And then she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. The tear stain tracks down her face clued her in.

"Oh, Will…" The wave of pain filled her chest once again, weighing her down. The tears began to fill her eyes.

She went back to her bedroom and sat down on the edge of her bed. He had never come home last night. He would never be back.

The tears were on the verge of overflowing and slipping out when she suddenly remembered: Henry. Where was he? Did she actually go to sleep without putting her baby in bed?

"Henry," she started to frantically call. "Henry?"

She ran out of her room and down the hall to her baby's nursery. "Henry?"

JJ pushed open the door and ran to the crib's side. She looked down and there he was, groggy eyed, but awake. She picked him and held him to her, hugging him tight.

"JJ?" she heard from behind her.

She turned around quickly, startled to see Hotch.

"JJ, is everything all right?" he asked, concerned.

"Hotch," she replied confused. "What are you doing here?"

He looked at her with sorrowful eyes. "You called me last night. I… I never left."

"Oh," she said in comprehension. "Oh, you put Henry to bed for me."

He nodded simply.

"Thanks," she said sincerely. She tried to muster a smile but a grimace was all she could manage.

He came towards her and put an arm around her shoulders. "Come on, let's go to the kitchen. I'll make you guys some breakfast."

She let him guide her out, but still shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

Hotch stepped in front of her, stopping them. "JJ you need to eat. You need to stay strong, for Henry."

JJ looked down at the baby she loved so much, not saying anything. Hotch moved back to her side and they resumed their trip to the kitchen.

JJ took a seat at the kitchen table while Hotch went straight for the fridge. He worked in silence, cooking up a storm. And she just watched him. At one point he mixed up some baby cereal for Henry and placed it on the table in front of her. She fed Henry until Hotch presented her with breakfast.

He had placed several plates in front of her. An omelette, some buttered toast, oatmeal and a plate of sliced tomatoes. To top it off he had made her coffee just the way she liked it, black with two sugars.

"Here, I'll take Henry, you eat," he told her.

Hotch took the baby from her arms and sat in the chair opposite her. He took over feeding the infant. Instead of eating right away, JJ watched her boss and friend feed her baby easily. He was good with her son. And she was thankful that he was here.

Hotch suddenly looked up catching her staring. "Eat JJ," he prodded gently.

She sighed and went to work. She picked up her fork and took a bite of the omelette; it was surprisingly good. She chewed slowly still watching the interaction between Hotch and her baby out of the corner of her eye.

"Do you want to say something?" Hotch asked perceptively.

She stared down at the table. "It's nothing…" she said quietly. He waited for her to continue nonetheless. "It's just that… you're really good with Henry. I mean, you feed him so easily. I remember a time when Will tried to feed him, most of the food ended up on him. It was so-"

Then she suddenly remembered that Will was gone. She stopped talking, a lump in her throat preventing her from doing so even if she wanted to.

Hotch reached across the table and put his hand over hers.

"It's hard JJ, I know. There's probably nothing I can say to you to make you feel better. But I can say that the pain will lessen over time."

He was speaking from experience; his divorce wasn't a death but it was almost as hard. He had loved Hailey, but he was forced to let her go. There was nothing he could do to make things better, nothing he could say. But the pain did lessen and it became more tolerable over time.

"I don't know, Hotch," she said bitterly, looking at him through watery eyes. "It hurts pretty bad."

Hotch was about to say something to her when her doorbell rang once again.

"Now who is that?" she said, annoyed.

Hotch let out a sigh. "That would be the cavalry."

JJ gave him a confused look.

"I called the team. They want to be here for you, too," Hotch explained.

JJ just nodded.

Hotch got up taking Henry with him. "I'll go let them in. You finish your breakfast."

* * *

Well that's it for the first chapter. Let me know what you think! This will definitely be a Hotch/JJ pairing, so look forward for more of that to come. And I'll try to update soon!

Reviews are much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2: The Funeral

**A/N:** Yay! I got some great response for this story! Thanks everyone! I hope you enjoy the next chapter as much as you liked the first one. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds, sadly.

**Chapter 2: The Funeral:**

JJ watched silently as the coffin of her fiancé was lowered into the ground. The funeral had been put together rather quickly, all without her uttering a word. She looked to her right, Hotch looked stoic sitting there. He was the one who had organized everything, he took the lead and her friends helped out. All so that she would be spared going over the details of planning Will's funeral. After all, it was supposed to be a wedding she was planning, not this.

One lone tear slipped down her cheek. She tried to listen to the last few words the Priest was saying, but she found she didn't care. What was the point? Will was gone.

The next thing she knew everyone was standing up. It was over just like that. And now and forevermore Will would be nothing but a memory.

She felt her hand being given a comforting squeeze. She glanced down at their hands and then up to Hotch. He was watching her carefully and when he saw her looking at him he gave her a look of such pure understanding that she found that once again she was grateful he was here by her side.

And true to his word that he had given five days ago, she was never alone. Most of the time he was with her, practically living in her house for the past five days. But, she also had the support of her friends. Penelope, Emily, Morgan, Reid, and Rossi, had all shown up that second day and she'd seen them every day since.

Hotch pulled back on his hand to let go of hers, but she found herself holding onto his even tighter. She entwined her fingers with his. If he was embarrassed or offended by her gesture he didn't show it. He just let her continue holding his hand. She just needed to feel a soothing gesture right now. Her nerves were frazzled, but having Hotch by her side seemed to calm her.

He led them towards his black SUV before any of the guests could corner JJ to offer their condolences. That was what the wake was for back at her house. Hotch knew she needed some time in silence to process what had went on that day. And he intended to giver her that.

They reached his SUV, where she reluctantly let go of his hand. She went for the passenger side, he to the drivers. Before entering Derek approached Hotch.

"Back to the house?" he asked him.

"Yeah," Hotch replied.

Derek just nodded his head; he went for his own SUV, with Emily and Penelope following. Rossi and Reid headed towards another car.

They got inside the car and Hotch turned it on. They pulled out of the cemetery parking lot and rode on in silence until JJ finally decided to break it.

"Thanks," she said simply.

He spared her a quick confused glance before turning his attention back to the road. "What for?"

"Are you kidding?" she asked incredulously. "For everything. For coming when I called you. For sticking around. For planning the funeral. For… for taking care of Henry… and me."

Hotch smiled sheepishly. "That's a pretty long list. I'm not sure I deserve all the credit you're giving me."

"You do Hotch," she assured him, she touched his arm to get his attention. He looked down at her hand and then at her face. She gave him a small smile. "You've been a great friend. I… I'm not sure what I would have done if you weren't here."

She watched him visibly blush, as he turned his gaze back to the road.

"You're welcome JJ," he said with sincerity.

JJ let her hand drop from his arm. The silence resumed and she turned her head to watch the streets go by. But she now felt a little better. Oh no, her grief wasn't gone, but she felt a sense of serenity that she hadn't felt since the moment her doorbell rang that fateful day her life changed.

* * *

Hotch opened the door to his team and friends letting them in the house. Each one looked more solemn and reserved then he could ever remember seeing them. They congregated in JJ's living room.

"Where's JJ?" Reid asked quietly.

Hotch let out a small sigh. "She's in the nursery; she wanted to spend some time alone with Henry before people started to arrive."

Reid nodded in understanding.

"How's she doing, Hotch?" Morgan questioned.

Hotch looked towards the hallway. "As well as can be expected. I think the shocks warn off. She's starting to deal with it."

"I don't know how anyone could ever get over something like this," Penelope stated disbelievingly.

"I don't think you ever do," Rossi responded. "Something as final as death, I don't think we ever truly accept. There's always a part of man that wishes things were otherwise."

The team nodded their agreement.

"She's going to need us," Emily added.

"And we'll be here for her," Hotch assured.

They all shared a moment of silence before Emily decided to break it.

"I'm going to check on the caterers in the kitchen," she informed them.

Morgan stood up. "I'll help you out."

They left the room together.

"The guests should be arriving soon," Reid added.

Hotch looked down at his watch, ten to six.

"I'll go check on JJ," he told the remainder of the group.

He left them there and made his way to the nursery. He knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in," he heard JJ's soft call.

He turned the knob and poked his head in the doorway.

JJ beckoned him inside and he shut the door behind him.

She was rocking back and forth in the rocking chair, Henry cradled in her arms fast asleep.

Hotch smiled at the sweet sight of mother and child.

"He fell asleep while I was feeding him," she told him, smiling down at the baby. The almost empty bottle was still in her hands and she looked for a spot to put it down. Hotch took it from her instead. "He's such an angel."

She moved the baby from the cradling position to her shoulder and started to get up. She looked to Hotch.

"Is it time?"

"Almost," he replied.

She nodded her head and went to Henry's crib. Gently, she placed the baby inside and pulled up his covers. She didn't move from its side and Hotch came to stand with her.

"Was Jack ever this good when he was a baby?" she inquired after Hotch's six year old son.

Hotch snorted. "Not even close. I think I went a whole six months without sleeping."

JJ found herself laughing lightly at his joke. "No, I haven't had that issue."

"Then you're lucky," he informed her. "I love my son so much, but those days weren't that much fun."

JJ smiled at him and then let out a sigh. "I guess we should get out there."

Hotch just shrugged. "We don't have to if you don't want to."

She nodded. "I know… but I think I want to."

He understood her unsaid words. This was her chance to say goodbye to Will, through tears and condolences from Will's closest friends and small family. This was an opportunity for some closure.

"All right," he answered, heading towards the door. "Let's go."

He opened it and they stepped outside. He turned towards the living room but JJ hesitated.

"Uh… I think I'll just go take a quick look at myself. You know, see if my make up is smeared or anything."

Hotch nodded. She turned in the direction of her room on her way, but Hotch's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"But JJ,' he paused, as she turned her head to give him a considering look, "You look beautiful."

She smiled shyly, feeling her cheeks tint pink before turning to her room nonetheless.

* * *

Well that's about it for now. I hope you enjoyed. Leave me a review and let me know what you think.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed: **Karen; ssbailey; egoogy34 **_(Yeah, I like Will, but I like the JJ/Hotch pairing more, so I let him go, gently);_ **b9je** _(I'm so excited that you reviewed, I've read a few of you fics and intend on reading the rest. Thanks for reading)_; **Sarmoti; Ecda; Berlian** _(yeah, I like his character, so I couldn't turn him into a jerk);_ **beth; wildpartyhouse247; ; and breverson**.

I'll try to update soon!


	3. Chapter 3: Alone

**A/N:** Hello all. I've been getting such wonderful response to this that I decided to update once again. Thanks everyone for reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 3: Alone:**

JJ stood in the doorway of her house as she waved hello to Hotch and Morgan (who was still in the car). Today was the day that they would be leaving on their first case since Will's tragic death a month ago. JJ, of course, wasn't ready to go back to work yet. It still hurt to think about Will's passing, but she was slowly moving on. She just needed a little more time to deal with it. At least, she had some help.

"JJ, are you sure you'll be all right without us?" Hotch asked concernedly, for at least the third time.

She gave him an amused smile. "Hotch don't worry about me. I've kept you and the BAU from your job long enough."

"Still, a few more weeks couldn't hurt anyone," he protested. JJ gave him a look. "Well… you know what I mean."

JJ laughed. "I do… but you need to work and I need to learn how to handle all this by myself."

He put a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to handle it all by yourself, remember, you have us."

JJ gave him a smile. "I know."

"Hotch, come on, I've been waiting in the car forever," Morgan lamented as he walked up to JJ's door.

Hotch looked torn as he stared from Morgan to JJ.

"Go Hotch," she urged gently.

He nodded his head, resigned, and headed for the car. Morgan, on the other hand, didn't move.

"How're you doing, JJ?" he asked her.

"Fine Derek, really," she assured him, smiling.

He didn't look convinced, not smiling back. "Because, I'm pretty sure we can spare one of us on this case."

JJ laughed. "That's more realistic than what he was suggesting. Hotch was ready to ignore the case and let all of you stay behind."

She glanced towards the car. Morgan didn't miss the look of affection in her eyes, or the one of longing.

"JJ, we can spare Hotch if you need him," Morgan added knowingly. He didn't miss the look in her eyes that clearly said, 'Come back.'

"Don't be ridiculous Derek, you know you need him," JJ protested, and then shrugged her shoulders. "Besides I've got to cut the cord sometime. I mean, it's been a month, I should be-"

"You know there isn't a timeline with grief," he cut her off, seeing she was becoming agitated. "JJ you need to take as much time as you feel is right. And if that means you still need your friends, well…"

Her hand went to her face in a nervous gesture. "Is it bad that I really, really want him to stay with me?"

Morgan shook his head once.

"I… I don't know what to do," she told him, aggravated.

"I could tell him to get out of the car," he answered.

JJ thought about it for a minute. She would probably hate herself for what she was about to say, for being so weak, and for possibly costing the team the case. But she had no idea how she could stay in that house, alone, without anyone she could call to come over at the drop of a hat; especially since Garcia was actually going on this case. She wasn't ready to be alone quite yet.

"Ok," she barely whispered.

Morgan nodded his head in understanding and turned to walk down the steps. JJ, on the other hand, decided to wait inside. She couldn't stay to see the look on Hotch's face when he realized that she was a coward.

She waited in the living room, her back turned away from the entrance. All of the sudden she was sure she had made a big mistake. She had gone and broken the first rule of the BAU: never let your personal life interfere with a case. And JJ knew that that was a rule that Hotch staunchly followed and supported. He was going to hate her, she was sure. Or at the very least, think her incompetent.

The thought of Aaron Hotchner thinking anything badly about her brought tears to her eyes. She hated herself for being so scared of being alone.

"JJ," she heard the soft utterance of her name from behind her.

She tried to wipe at her eyes to get the tears to go away before she turned around, but no such luck. Now to her dismay they were pouring down her face.

She turned around ready to apologize, ready to ask for his forgiveness, but he spoke up first.

"Oh JJ," he soothed, coming to stand in front of her, he put a hand on each of her shoulders. "It's going to be all right, I promise."

She leaned in to him, letting her arms go around him. She needed a hug; she needed to make sure he was with her. JJ felt his arms go around her, pulling her tighter against him. They stood that way for what seemed like forever, but was really only a minute, until JJ pulled back, determined to apologize.

Hotch took her hand and led her to sit on the couch. He pulled his hand back, not wanting to be presumptuous, but she held on to it firmly.

"Hotch," she said with urgency. "I am so sorry. I… I shouldn't have called you back. It was wrong. I'm sorry."

He gave her a strange look. He reached out a hand to touch her face briefly, but affectionately, and then let it drop. "JJ you have nothing to be sorry for. Nothing at all. I want to be here. Truth be told, I was ready to jump out of the car before Derek came back and told me you needed me."

"Still, it's been a month, you'd think I could be alone by now," she told him, trying to laugh it off. But it fell short.

"Hey, you take as much time as you like and I will be here for you every step of the way," he reassured.

She pulled him in for another embrace. "Thank you Hotch. You've been amazing, really, a great friend to me."

Hotch looked down at the young woman in his arms. She'd come so far in the last month and she didn't even realize it. JJ really was a strong person, now he needed her to know it.

"JJ, I know you and I know what a tough person you are. You'll get through this. I'm just here to make it easier."

She didn't say anything, just continued to be held in his arms. He placed a kiss on top of her head before pulling back.

"Now, I need to call the BAU and explain why I'm not on that plane," he told her.

She visibly winced. "I hope you won't get in trouble."

He smiled. "Don't worry about that. Now… do you think you'd be up for going out for lunch?"

"Sure."

"Good, you and Henry get ready and I'll go make that call."

* * *

Derek walked up the steps of the BAU's jet alone. He was told he was the last one to board and that everyone was waiting.

He stepped inside to see everyone already sitting down, buckled up. All eyes were on him.

"No Hotch?" Rossi spoke up.

He shook his head.

There was silence for a second until Garcia broke it.

"How bad of friends are we if we had placed bets on this outcome?" she asked guiltily.

Derek looked around at each of his shamefaced friends. Shaking his head in disapproval, he said, "I can't believe you guys."

"I know, I know, we're horrible," Emily admitted.

"Only you were taking so long," Reid added.

"And we got so bored," Garcia explained.

Morgan put his hands up indicating he needed silence. They all went quiet waiting for him to speak.

"I am truly disappointed in each and every one of you," he paused to let his words sink in. The words were having their desired effect; each one was sinking lower and lower into their seats. "To take part in this bet… and not let me in on it. I'm deeply saddened by this atrocity."

It took them a second to process his speech, and a second later to figure out that he was joking. They all burst out laughing. Then they exchanged their money. Finally, when the amusement wore off they remembered why Hotch was staying.

"Is she ok Derek?" Reid asked concerned.

Derek let out a sigh. "I think so. She doesn't want to be alone right now."

"And Hotch doesn't want to leave her side either," Rossi added for good measure.

"He's her friend," Emily stated innocently.

"Is that what they're calling it now?" Rossi added, grinning.

Garcia gave a giggle. "What I think our good friend Rossi here is implying is yes they're friends right now, but I think they both know they want more."

Reid looked confused. "What are you guys talking about?"

"No, no, I hear what you guys are saying," Derek spoke up. "I remember when JJ first joined the BAU, Hotch suddenly got a lot more clumsy."

"No way!" Emily exclaimed.

He nodded in confirmation. "And JJ was always pink when ever she had to talk to Hotch."

"Wow, sounds like there was some serious crushing going on back then," Garcia stated, amused.

"But Hotch was married," Reid denied.

"Yeah and that's probably why nothing ever happened," Rossi pointed out.

"And then…" Garcia started, excited. "Hotch got a divorce, but then JJ found Will."

"It's like there was never a right time for them," Reid said slowly, starting to jump on the bandwagon.

"Until…" Emily added in awe.

They all looked at each other in excitement. Until the pilot came on the PA system telling them they were about ready for take off, bringing them all back to reality.

"Nah, guys, its way too soon to be talking about this. It's only been a month," Reid spoke up.

They all nodded their heads in agreement. But as silence filled the plane there was not one face there that did not have a smirk on it.

* * *

Well that's it. I hope you enjoyed. Please, leave me a review and let me know what you think of this latest instalment.

And thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: **wildpartyhouse247; Sarmoti; Ecda; beth, Karen; CNovak929** _(I hoped you enjoyed the Morgan/JJ stuff)_;** ssbailey **(_thanks, I want them to take things slow. I think it's more realistic this way);_ and **b9je**.

I'll try my hardest to update soon.


	4. Chapter 4: Cute and Sweet

**A/N:** Hi again! It seems like the last chapter was well received, especially the betting part. Look for more fun stuff like that in this chapter. Enjoy! Please R&R! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 4: Cute and Sweet:**

JJ had spent an hour clearing up her desk. She sorted through the three months worth of files, putting them in piles. That took another hour, and then she took the rest of the day to read the files and began prioritizing.

All in all, for her first day back on the job in three months it was a strangely uneventful day. On top of that, no one had really come to her office during the entire day. There was a disturbance at lunch when the whole team, minus Hotch, had decided they were all going to take her out to lunch. But other than that, it was strange.

Usually people would be in and out of her office. She never ever had her door shut for that reason. There was always someone asking about cases, wanting old files, or even advice on what to do about the media. Today, she was totally undisturbed. But, she was grateful because she sure had a lot of work to do.

Letting out a sigh, she glanced at the clock on her wall; she was startled to see that it was 6 o'clock already. Grabbing the files of the potential cases off her desk, as well as her jacket and purse, she made her way down to her boss's office.

Hotch had offered to pick her up from home this morning and drop her off at the end of the day. And she had gratefully accepted the offer, liking the fact that she wasn't going in alone. But now she feared she had kept him here too long.

She knocked tentatively on his door.

"Come in," she heard his distant reply.

She pushed open the door and saw that he was absorbed in a file of his own. JJ smiled; she should have known that she couldn't have wasted his time at work. Hotch was always busy. He was a workaholic, like herself.

"Hey," he said in greeting, finally taking his eyes away from work. He shut the file and focused entirely on her. "Is it time to go?"

"Yeah it's six," she informed him.

Hotch looked at his clock, shocked. "Really? You should have knocked on the door sooner. I didn't mean to keep you here this late."

JJ grinned. "Don't worry, you didn't. I just noticed the time right now," she assured. She gave the files in her hand a pat. "Time flies when you're having fun."

"Are those possible cases?" he asked.

"Yep. I spent the whole day combing through every file on my desk, returning phone calls, and seeing who needed us most."

Hotch got up out of his chair. He put on his jacket. "Didn't I tell you to take it easy on your first day back? It was an order, you know."

She laughed. "I know, but I couldn't help myself. I guess I missed this place."

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah well we're glad to have you back."

They walked down to the parking garage where Hotch was parked.

"So, what are our possible cases?" Hotch asked JJ as they climbed inside the car.

"Well, I've narrowed it down to three cases," she explained. "She opened up the first file. "First one involves children, ages 3-5, in Spokane, Washington. They're being abducted, so far no bodies have been found. Umm... three in all, two boys and one girl. Different races, too. The second one is in Dallas, Texas, a serial killer, and the last case is in Honolulu, Hawaii, an arsonist."

Hotch began to drive out of the parking garage. "Which one do you think we should go to?"

"Well, I've talked to all three. Spokane really wants us there, like yesterday there," she told him. "Professionally, I think Dallas is dealing with one messed up serial killer. The things he's doing…. They could really use a profiler. But…"

"But… you're leaning towards Spokane," he finished for her.

She looked at him surprised. "Yeah, yeah I am. I guess it's because I have Henry now. I really feel for those families. Do you ever feel like that, because of Jack?"

He nodded his head. "I do… And sometimes that feeling can be a good thing and sometimes it can be bad."

She shot him a quizzical look. "How so?"

He gave her a quick glance. "Do you really want to know?"

JJ nodded her head, a little unsure. He let out a sigh and turned his gaze back to the road. "Sometimes when you let your guard down you start thinking like a parent, which can be helpful some of the time. Most of the time, though, it just clouds your judgment. We need to think objectively, as much as I hate to say it, we can't let our personal feelings interfere in our cases, any type of case," he paused. "The worst is when we're working on cases that involve children. I can't tell you how many times I've had a nightmare about Jack…"

He trailed off, shuddering visibly. She put a hand over his to comfort him. JJ wanted to say something to make him feel better, but she wasn't sure what to say. But the touch of her hand seemed to be enough, if the smile he gave her was any indication.

They pulled into JJ's driveway and Hotch turned off the car.

"So, which grandma got Henry on your first day?" Hotch inquired.

JJ wasn't really comfortable leaving Henry with a stranger anymore. So, with the complete cooperation of her mother and of Will's mother, she had worked out an arrangement that had each grandmother looking after Henry at least twice a week, with the third day alternating between the two. It was an arrangement that sounded really good on paper. Now, JJ was waiting to see if it was as good as she thought it would be.

"Uh… it's my mother today, she won out in the coin toss," JJ answered.

Hotch chuckled.

"Do you… uh… want to come inside and meet her?" JJ tentatively asked. "I've told her a bit about you and the team. I'm sure she'd love to meet you."

Hotch blushed involuntarily. "Um… ok."

JJ smiled brightly. "Ok!" She jumped out of the car and waited for him to follow.

Hotch didn't quite jump out, but he followed nevertheless.

They walked up to her front door together and JJ unlocked it. She pushed it open and called, "Mom, Henry. I'm home, and I brought a friend."

They walked into the living room just as JJ's mother, with Henry, walked in too, coming form the hallway.

"Jenny honey, welcome home, Henry has missed his mommy so much," her mother greeted.

JJ caught Hotch's amused look.

"Jenny?" he whispered, sounding like he was concealing a laugh.

"Only my mom calls me that," she informed him sternly, so he wouldn't get any ideas.

Her mother finally caught sight of Hotch. "And who do we have here? You _are_ a handsome young man, aren't you?"

JJ's hand went to her forehead in embarrassment.

Hotch just smiled and approached the older lady. "I'm a friend of JJ's. Aaron Hotchner, Mrs. Jareau."

She took Hotch's hand and shook it heartily. "Oh please, call me Amy. It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Hotchner."

"Aaron or Hotch is just fine," he assured her.

"So you're the good-looking boss I've heard so much about over the years," Amy questioned.

"Mom!" JJ exclaimed. She cast a quick glance at Hotch, he had an amused smirk on his face, and she was sure he could see how red her cheeks were. She rushed over to her mother taking Henry from her.

"What, honey?" Amy asked oblivious. Then seeing her daughter's flaming cheeks, she added, "I've uh… seen pictures of course."

Hotch suppressed the laugh he wanted to let out, her mother was clearly fibbing about the pictures, but Hotch wanted to spare JJ any more embarrassment.

"Yes, I'm JJ's boss. And I have to tell you Mrs. Jareau—"

"Amy," she corrected.

"—Amy, that it's been a pleasure working with JJ all these years. She is undoubtedly the best at what she does," Hotch praised.

"Thank you Aaron, that's good to hear. I'm sure Jenny's happy to hear that as well. She admires you so."

Hotch heard JJ groan, "Oh man Henry, you're grandma is insane."

Her mother, either didn't hear her, or just chose to ignore her daughter. Nonetheless, Amy chose to continue. "I remember when she first started. Jenny would call home and tell us about all of you. She used to gush on and on about you. She thought you were amazing at what you do."

Hotch tried his hardest not to let his mouth drop open. She had thought he was amazing?

"If you ask me, my Jenny had a huge crush on you! Ah… well it's too bad you're married," Amy stated nostalgically.

"Uh… I'm not married anymore," Hotch said hoarsely.

"Really?" Amy brightened up.

JJ's internal alarm system was sounding wildly. "Mom! Can you take Henry inside… he's uh… getting a bit fussy. I'll be there in a second."

"Um… ok," Amy said, caught off guard. She took Henry from his mother's arms- clearly the infant was calm. "It was very nice to meet you Aaron. Stop by again."

"I will," he guaranteed, as she walked down the hall.

"Oh man," JJ groaned, her hands covering her blushing cheeks as she sat down on the couch. "On a scale of one to ten in the embarrassed by your mother scale, that was a 20!"

She heard him chuckle and then felt him come sit next to her. "JJ, don't worry about it. You're mother was very nice."

JJ's hands flew off her face. "Nice? She was horrifying. Did you hear the things she was saying?"

Hotch nodded. "I did. It was interesting. I learned a lot."

"You learned a lot?" she asked confused.

"Yeah it explained why you were always so red whenever I talked to you when you first started," Hotch joked. "I thought you had a condition."

He laughed when she gave him a playful shove. "Hey!"

"What?" he replied, feigning innocence.

"What about you? You used to drop an extraordinary amount of things when I was in the room? What was that?" she shot back.

He gave her a small smile. "Well that was… that was… I thought you were cute."

She couldn't help it, she gasped at the admission, so caught off guard. "Really?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"JJ, come on, do you even have to ask? Of course you're cute and sweet."

Her face softened as she listened to him speak about her.

"I'm sweet?" she practically whispered.

Hotch gave her such a tender look. She couldn't remember him ever looking at her that way. She found she liked it.

She was sure he was about to elaborate when they heard Amy call, "Jenny dear, Henry is waiting."

The pair was broken out of their trance. "Uh… I better get inside. Henry hasn't seen me all day. And I miss him."

"Ok… uh… I've got to get going anyways," Hotch informed. He stood up to go. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Picking me up, right?" she asked quickly.

He gave her a smile. "Of course."

He turned to leave but JJ stopped him. "Hotch?"

Turning to look at her, he answered, "Yeah?"

"I thought you were cute too."

He nodded his head and then was gone.

* * *

JJ stood at her door ready to say good bye to her mother. But before she left JJ needed to give her a piece of her mind.

"How could I what?" Amy asked oblivious.

"Mom, you know what, the things you told Hotch," she exclaimed. "You completely embarrassed me.

"Oh please," her mom scoffed. "I said nothing that was untrue."

"Mom you told my boss that I have a crush on him!"

Had, dear. I told him you _had_ a crush on him. There's a big difference Jenny," Amy explained. "Unless things have changed now."

JJ's face turned red against her own will. "Of course not. Things haven't changed," she spluttered. "Hotch is just a very good friend. That's all."

Her mom put her hands up in surrender. "Ok, ok, I get it. Sheesh," she said incredulously. "In my day we could tell each other we thought they were attractive without getting all fussy."

"Mom, I do not think Hotch is—"

"What, you're the one who told me you thought your boss was handsome. I believe your exact words were, 'Mom, my boss is gorgeous!'"

JJ could feel a headache coming on. She did indeed remember saying that. But that was a long time ago. She was younger then, more susceptible. And come on, the guy _is_ gorgeous, wasn't she just stating the obvious?

"I can see I've caused you enough trouble for tonight. So I'm going to go now," Amy said knowingly. "But, JJ before I go I just wanted to say its ok to be attracted to someone else. It's been three months—"

"Mom," JJ warned.

"Ok, ok," she relented. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye mom," JJ said, "Love you."

She shut the door behind her and she allowed herself to sag against it. She let out a sigh. If she wasn't exhausted from work, her after work activities sure did the job.

JJ pushed off the door and made her way to the kitchen. She had put the kettle on and now she just needed a cup of tea to soothe her nerves.

It really was her fault. She was the one who had suggested for Hotch to come meet her mother. But at the time she had never thought her mother was crazy enough to mention all that stuff she had thought about Hotch.

Really, she was still grieving over Will. She wasn't ready to think about other guys yet. Sure she didn't burst into tears each time she thought of Will. But she did get a sad feeling every time. Wasn't it too early to be thinking of anyone else? Well, early or not, she was sure Hotch didn't feel that way about her. Right?

JJ shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She grabbed her cup of tea and made her way to her bedroom. She needed to relax, that's what she needed. It was her first day back at work in three months and she'd had a long day. She had no time for the kind of thoughts her mother invoked.

But, try as she might she couldn't get tonight's debacle out of her mind. Poor Hotch, she didn't mean to expose him to her mother's madness. But then if she hadn't she wouldn't have got to hear what he had admitted to her just before he had left.

At one point, Hotch had thought that she was cute and sweet. Never mind that that was awhile ago. He had still thought that about her. The thought that he may have found her appealing at one point warmed her insides.

'Ok, JJ, don't get ahead of yourself. All he said was that he thought you were cute and sweet, that's it,' she thought to herself, trying to still her heart.

'Wait a second,' she thought quickly. 'He had said you're cute and sweet in the present tense. That means he still does think those things.'

She took a sip of her supposedly calming tea. So what? He had said she was cute and sweet, that's something you'd tell you're brother or sister. Isn't it?

JJ's mind was spinning. She knew she had another long day ahead of her tomorrow. So, she tried her hardest to push all these thoughts and feelings aside.

But as she laid her head down to sleep, she couldn't help looking forward to seeing Hotch the next day.

* * *

"Good night, buddy," Hotch said into the phone.

"Night Daddy," Jack replied.

Hotch hung up the phone. He sat there thinking wistfully. He missed his son. Sure he saw him at least four times per week. But it wasn't the same as actually living with him. Like he had before his divorce. But Hailey was right to ask for the divorce, things weren't working between them. And he was glad they had ended it before the pair truly resented each other.

It was too bad that he couldn't have Jack with him all the time. But it was what it was. He thought about JJ and about how lucky she was to have Henry all the time. He could tell JJ adored that child and treasured every moment with him. She really was a great mom.

He couldn't believe himself that night. He couldn't believe what he had admitted to her. Not because it wasn't true- because he sure did think she was the cutest girl he'd met- but because it just wasn't like him to say things like that, especially to friends. JJ definitely did bring out a different, looser side of him.

Hotch thought about her as he tried to sleep. He remembered the first couple of weeks she'd joined the BAU. He _had _gotten clumsier. He never knew she noticed. But, there was a reason for it.

The first night after she'd joined the BAU he had gone to sleep and had a steamy dream and not about his wife who was sleeping right next to him. It was about a certain new media liaison that had just entered his life. The dreams continued for at least two weeks. At the time he had chalked up his clumsiness to being embarrassed and guilty over the dreams. But, now that he thought back on it, he knew he was attracted to the shapely blonde.

Back then he couldn't do anything about it, because he was happily married. That's probably why he had those dreams and was so disoriented around her. But, after a month of constantly being asked if he was all right, he had decided to do something about his crush. He got to know JJ as a friend and that seemed to do the trick.

Now as he thought about his feelings back then, he knew they weren't as forbidden as they once were. It seemed that now was actually an ok time to admit to himself that he thought JJ was enticing. Ok, she was hot. But even though he allowed himself these thoughts, he wouldn't allow them to go further; JJ just went through a tough time. She needed time. And he wouldn't be the one to intrude on that.

* * *

Well that's it. I hope you enjoyed. I have to say this is the longest chapter of any story I've ever written. I hope you like it.

Also did anyone else watch the season finale of Criminal Minds? I won't say anything just in case someone hasn't, but all I do have to say is Oh My God, I can't wait for September!

Thanks to everyone for reviewing: **Sarmoti; Berlian; Karen; beth; ssbailey; wildpartyhouse247; Ecna; JJMerrick; and breverson.**

I'll try to update soon!


	5. Chapter 5: Schemes

**A/N**: Hello all, hope you enjoy this latest instalment. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 5: Schemes:**

Hotch let out yet another sad sigh. He was trying his hardest to contain them, but every time his mind wandered from his work it went to a more distressing topic.

He felt a hand touch his shoulder lightly; looking up he saw JJ looking down at him concernedly. "Hotch, what's wrong?"

Hotch suddenly felt silly. He was sure his problem was nothing compared to what JJ would probably be going through at this time of year.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong," he quickly reassured.

She took the seat across from him. They were on their way back home from helping the San Francisco Police Department solve a case.

"Come on Hotch, I know you," JJ replied. "You've sighed like five times in the past ten minutes. I think that's some kind of record."

She gave him a small smile and he smiled back.

"It's just…" he hesitated. "Hailey just phoned. She wants to take Jack to her parents in North Dakota for Christmas."

"Oh, that's not nice," she understated, her face falling to match his. "What did you say?"

"Well, she explained that her parents really want to see him. And they're too old for travel, so really I couldn't say anything other than yes," he told her sadly.

JJ nodded her head in understanding. "So what are you going to do for Christmas?"

"Not sure," he answered truthfully, shrugging.

"Well…" she said slowly. "I was going to ask you before… you and Jack… But, do you want to spend Christmas with Henry and me?"

Hotch was taken aback. It was true they were closer than they ever were. The past four months had really solidified their friendship. But he never expected an invitation to spend the holidays with them. On the other hand, the thought of celebrating the special day with JJ and her son gave him a happy, satisfied feeling.

"JJ, you don't have—"

"No, no," she quickly cut him off. "Hotch I want you there. You've done nothing but be by my side these past four months, I need you there with me."

"Of course," he quickly said knowingly. "It's Henry's first Christmas and Will's not here. Of course, I'll be there for you."

He became confused when she blushed at his words. "Hotch… it's not that… You've become one of my best friends. I'd like to uh… celebrate Christmas with you."

"Oh," was all he could say. He was pleased to the core. She didn't just need him there for support. She _wanted_ him there as a friend to celebrate with.

"So, will you come?" she asked.

"How could I resist?" he told her affectionately.

She smiled brightly at his answer. She leaned forward and unconsciously placed a kiss on his cheek. When she leaned back, they both had surprised looks on their faces.

JJ's face was tinged pink and Hotch was sure his was as well. She gave him a tentative smile as she sat back in her seat, grabbing a pair of earphones to listen to music.

* * *

"Friend's indeed," Rossi murmured to Emily.

Emily looked at him confused. Rossi indicated the chatting pair at the other end of the plane. Emily looked up just in time to see JJ give Hotch a peck on the cheek.

With her eyes wide open she turned back to Rossi. "Did I just see what I thought I saw?"

Rossi simply nodded.

"What? What did you see?" Morgan asked, overhearing Emily's surprised utterance.

Emily leaned over to Morgan and whispered what she saw in his ear.

"No Way!" he exclaimed rather loudly.

All eyes, including JJ's and Hotch's were on Emily and Derek. She quickly, as discreetly as possible, elbowed him in the side urging him to elaborate.

"Um… no way, you're umm… going to the Christmas party?" Derek finished so eloquently.

Emily eyed Hotch and JJ for a second, seeing if they bought Morgan's quick fix. The couple gave them a strange look before turning back to their business.

Emily put her hand on her forehead. "Nice one Derek. It's not like everyone doesn't already know we're going together. Couldn't you come up with anything else?"

Morgan put his hands up. "Come on, I was in shock, give me a break."

Emily gave his shoulder a pat.

"Speaking of the party, did you two find dates yet?" Emily asked Rossi and Reid.

Rossi shrugged. "Don't worry about me; if worst comes to worse I'll ask one of my ex-wives."

"How about you Reid?" Emily turned her attention on the youngest member of the BAU.

Reid shrugged. "Nah, not yet."

"Come on Reid, you told me you were going to ask that new Spanish agent last week," Morgan pestered.

"You mean, Layla? Layla's actually of middle-eastern descent. She was born in the U.S. but her parents are Lebanese. They immigrated here just before she was born—"

"Well, sounds like you've got her life story," Rossi commented dryly, getting a chuckle out of the group.

"I hear she's as smart as you are, Reid, she could probably give you a run for your money," Morgan continued.

"Ask her Reid," Emily persisted. "Before I tell Garcia, and you know what she'll do. She's not exactly shy, you know."

Reid actually shuddered. "Layla is pretty intelligent," he let out a sigh. "Not to mention beautiful."

"That's it. You ask her the minute we land," Emily ordered.

"Well, now that we're all pretty much paired up," Rossi started. "What are we going to do about those two?"

The four turned to stare at their team leader and media liaison, unbeknownst to the pair.

"We could set them up with people we know," Reid suggested.

Rossi shook his head. "No, I think I have a better idea."

Emily grinned. "I think I like where you're going with this."

"Operation Hotch and JJ here we come," Morgan announced.

* * *

JJ turned to Hotch to thank him for the drive home. They had landed back home an hour ago.

"So, I'll let you know the details of the Christmas festivities the minute I know them," she informed. "Uh… I've got to warn you though, my mother might be there. Still want to come?"

"Of course, I love your mother," he joked. "She probably has some great stories about you."

JJ winced and then laughed. "Well… another warning, I'm not the greatest cook in the world either… want to come now?"

There was that tender look again. The first time Hotch had looked at her like that she'd been caught off guard, and her insides had seemed to melt. Now, it seemed to happen more frequently, but that didn't change the melting feeling.

"JJ, wild horses couldn't drag me away. I'll be there."

"All right then," she said happily. She was sure she had a giddy look on her face, but she couldn't seem to shake it. "I'll be calling you."

She moved to open the door. But before she could get out she felt Hotch take a hold of her head. She turned back in her seat to see him looking at her intently.

"JJ, did you, by chance, hear what our team was talking about on the plane before we landed?" he inquired.

Her nose scrunched up as she tried to think back. But, it was hard to think when her hand was still engulfed in Hotch's. "Umm… something about the Christmas party?"

Hotch nodded. "They were trying to be discreet, but you know them… Anyways, I believe they were coming up with a plan."

"A plan for what?" she asked curiously.

"I think," he began slowly. "They were trying to think of a way to set us up together for the party."

"Oh," she gasped out. That caught her off guard completely. Ok, well not completely. She'd heard about the party and she couldn't honestly say she hadn't thought about going with Hotch.

"Yeah," he said in answer. "I believe they were leaning heavily towards the blind date set up."

"Really?" she said, suddenly amused.

"Basically, we would be each others blind date," he explained.

"Interesting."

"The thing is, their scheming got me thinking of a scheme of our own," he propositioned.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Would you like to go to the party with me?" he blurted out.

Her free hand involuntarily went to her open mouth. Shaking the surprise from her face she said, "Wow… yeah, I'd love to."

"Great," Hotch said happily. "Now when they both approach us about blind dates we can each say we've got someone. It will frustrate the hell out of them when they try to convince us of their 'choices.'"

"Oh," JJ said, her face falling, as Hotch's plot just dawned on her. "This is your scheme."

"Yeah," Hotch answered; for a second he was unsure why she looked so dejected and then it hit him "JJ, no, it's not just part of my plan. I'd really like you to go with me. Really, I can't think of anyone else I'd want to take more. You're the only one on my list."

"Really?" JJ asked unsurely.

She felt his hand squeeze hers as he smiled at her. And then the next thing she knew, Hotch was leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her cheek. He leaned back again and answered, "Really."

All she could do was smile happily. She gave him a nod and he released her hand somewhat reluctantly. And then she was out of the car, saying good night.

* * *

"But JJ, I swear he's a real Prince Charming," Garcia lamented.

JJ laughed. "Yeah right, that's an exaggeration if I've ever heard one."

"No really," Emily tried to persuade, "I've met him personally, he's really a good guy."

JJ stirred the coffee she'd just poured, throwing her stirring stick away; she started to turn to leave. "Sorry Emily, with your track record with guys forgive me if I don't believe you."

The girls had latched on to her the minute she'd left her office to get a caffeine boost.

"But JJ, come on, just listen to us," Garcia pleaded. "He's a really great guy, I swear. And… he has a great butt."

JJ just laughed out loud, and laughed harder when Emily threw Garcia a bewildered look.

Now was the time for the kicker, the part that would leave them wanting more info and so frustrated when they didn't get it.

"Sorry Garcia, but… I'm kind of already going with someone."

JJ held back her smirk when she saw her revelation left the two in their tracks. Hotch was right this was fun.

"What?" the two girls exclaimed.

JJ caught sight of Reid then. He was approaching a pretty young agent. The new one, that JJ'd heard Reid had a crush on.

"Hey guys look over there, Reid's getting himself a date," JJ pointed out.

The two turned to gawk at their fellow team-mate. "Yeah, you go bug them," she murmured as she started to walk away, happy when they didn't follow. JJ decided to take a detour to visit Hotch and tell him of her good time.

She knocked on his door and heard him call her in.

"Hey," she greeted brightly when she stepped inside, shutting the door behind her.

"Hey," he replied just as brightly. "You're just in time. I was really hoping for a good excuse to take a break."

"Consider your excuse delivered," she said in an army voice. They shared a laugh. "Guess who just propositioned me…"

She went on to explain how well their plan, Operation Frustration, was going. With all the details of how they tried to convince her, down to how low their attention span really was, getting distracted by Reid.

"This is great," Hotch commented. "I can't wait till the party."

"Me either," JJ agreed, grinning. "It should be fun."

Hotch was about to elaborate when a knock came at his door. It opened a second later to reveal Morgan and Rossi.

"Oh," Derek said in surprise. "Are we interrupting?"

Hotch looked to JJ, containing his smirk. "No, what is it?"

Rossi shot JJ a wary look. "Uh… we wanted to talk to you about something. But we can come back later."

JJ knew what they wanted to talk about so she said quickly, "Don't worry, I was just leaving. Got lots of work to do."

She turned to face Hotch before leaving, grinning broadly, and mouthing, "Have fun."

Hotch couldn't help but smile at the peppy blonde. He watched her leave, and only when she was out of sight did he turn his gaze on his fellow BAU members. He was quick to assess each of their expressions; they were suspicious to say the least.

Hotch quickly averted his gaze to the papers on his desk. 'What can I do for you two?" he questioned, trying to appear busy.

"Hotch, we're not here about business," Rossi informed.

"Oh," he said, looking up at them curiously.

"The team was just talking," Morgan took over. "About the party… Hotch we've all got dates and we're worried about you."

Hotch worked hard to not show any emotion, really he just wanted to laugh. He didn't know his current single-dom warranted worry.

"Really… everyone has a date. "Even Reid?" he asked, specifying the youngest because he usually had the hardest time getting one.

"Yeah," Rossi answered. "Just asked a fellow agent from the organized crime unit."

"Good for him," Hotch replied. "How about JJ?"

He was trying to throw the pair off. He knew full well that they were here to set them up. He wasn't going to make things easy on them, though.

"Uh… JJ," Morgan said, appearing flustered, one of the few times Hotch had ever seen him like this. "Uh… yeah JJ, we're working on that."

"You mean, you're going to set her up?" Hotch wondered out loud, managing to sound disapproving at the same time. "Do you think that's wise? I mean, what if it goes horribly? What if it somehow affects her in a way that will jeopardize her grieving process? You need to be careful."

Both men looked shocked, guilty and forlorn. It was clear Hotch had gotten to them.

"Ah… ok," Morgan said slowly. "We'll keep that in mind… but Hotch we actually came to talk about you."

"Yeah," Rossi continued. "We have a friend. She's young, beautiful, and very attractive. And exactly your type."

"Oh," Hotch said in surprise. "You want to set me up?"

"Yeah," Morgan answered, letting out a long-suffering sigh.

"Sorry guys, I've already got a date," Hotch assured the two.

"Ok…" Rossi said, drawing out the tiny word.

Hotch nodded and looked at them expectantly.

"Ok then, we'll just be going," Morgan said, giving up.

The pair backed slowly out of Hotch's office, giving him a strange look all the way out.

Once gone, Hotch couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. A second later he was picking up his phone and dialling a number.

"Yeah, JJ?" he said into the phone. "Yeah, they were just here to talk about you know what… yeah it was hilarious…"

* * *

"What happened guys?" Garcia exclaimed. "You were supposed to have Hotch in the bag. He was the easy one, that's why we sent you two in."

Morgan put his hands up in a so-sue-me gesture. "We tried. He said that he already has a date. What were we supposed to do?"

The expressions on the two girl's faces told him that the answer to his question was: a whole lot more then what he did.

"Never send a man in to do a woman's job," Emily commented in a huff.

"What about you two? Did you get JJ to agree?" Rossi countered.

Garcia and Emily had the decency to look sheepish.

"Uh no… she's already got a date," Garcia informed.

"Why didn't you try harder?" Morgan mocked.

Emily sent her party date a death glare and he backed off. Reid, on the other hand, didn't.

"They were too busy getting distracted, and chasing me around to try harder," he informed his two male team-mates.

Rossi and Morgan shot the two a look.

"What, we needed to see if Reid got a date," Garcia defended.

"You should have seen the two of them together," Emily gushed. "They make the cutest couple."

Everyone turned to teasing Reid, actually making the genius blush furiously. Totally off topic, until Garcia rounded them up.

"Guys, guys," she called. "Focus! Operation Hotch and JJ is faltering even before it's started. We've got to do something!"

"What, what can we do, they've both got dates?" Morgan stated.

"I don't know," Emily added. "But what I do know is that those two belong together!"

Rossi shrugged. "So what are we going to do?"

"Whatever we can do to split them from their date's sides at the party and push them together," Reid actively planned, surprising the group. Until now, he'd only been a bystander to this little operation, now he was taking on the scheming.

They all looked at Reid, bemused. And then everyone was nodding their agreement. The plans were tossed back and forth enthusiastically, Operation Hotch and JJ back in full swing.

* * *

Well that's it. I really wanted to include the party in this chapter, but this was getting way too long by my usual chapter length standards. So, look for the party in the next chapter, coming soon.

Just wanted to say thanks to all who have been reviewing:** limnamae** _(I always respond well to threats, lol, so here you are!);_ **beth; ssbailey; Karen; Berlian; and wildpartyhouse247**.

And thanks to those who are just reading as well.

You're all great!

I'll try my hardest to update soon!


	6. Chapter 6: The Reveal

**A/N:** Hi all! Just wanted to say that this is my favourite of all the stories I've ever written, and I'm so glad everyone likes it so much! Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 6: The Reveal:**

JJ checked herself one more time in the mirror to make sure she looked all right. The Christmas party called for formal wear and she hoped the navy blue coloured dress she'd chosen to wear was fancy enough. It was a one-shoulder strap concoction that sported an empire waist and flowing fabric that draped down the length of her body from there down. She pushed back a stray curl from her face that had made it out of its hold, pulled back away from her face.

"Oh, Jenny, you look gorgeous!" her mother's reflection exclaimed.

JJ turned around to face Amy Jareau. "Thanks mom. You don't think it's too simple?"

"Simple is elegant," her mother assured, knowingly. "When is your young man coming to pick you up?"

"Mom," JJ lamented. "I explained it to you already; this was all part of the plan. Hotch's not my 'young man.'"

"Yes, yes, dear," Amy said quickly, brushing off the protest. "But shouldn't he be here soon?"

JJ looked at the clock on her night stand. "Yeah, he should be here any—"

The doorbell rang to cut her off.

Amy smiled happily. "Such a punctual young man. A very good quality in a hu—"

"Mom!" JJ warned before leaving her behind.

She hurried to the door and opened it. What she found there shocked her completely. Hotch in a suit was a very pleasing sight; Hotch in a tux was just well… _delicious_. JJ blushed at her thoughts.

"Uh… Hotch… you're here," she greeted so eloquently.

On Hotch's part, he was trying his hardest not to let his mouth drop open and tongue hang out.

"Wow… JJ… you look…" She blushed harder as he took his time to complement her. "You look beautiful."

"Thank You," she murmured.

They found themselves standing still just staring at each other.

"Aaron, it is so good to see you again!" Amy exclaimed, joining the pair at the door.

Hotch tore his gaze from his date to look at JJ's mother. "Hi Mrs—I mean, Amy. How are you?"

Amy tried her hardest not to gloat to her daughter right then. The man was having trouble concentrating on the brief small talk, with his gaze being pulled towards her daughter.

"I am very well, thank you," she said.

With her answer Hotch's eyes snapped back to JJ. "Um, are you ready to go?"

She smiled. "Yes, just let me grab my things and say bye to Henry and then we'll be on our way."

She left the room speedily, leaving her mother alone with Hotch. He smiled tentatively at the older woman who just kept grinning at him like the cat who ate the canary.

"So, you're watching Henry tonight?" he asked conversationally.

"Yes," Amy answered.

"Don't worry, I won't keep JJ out too late," he assured.

Amy just grinned wider. "My dear, keep my Jenny out as _long_ as you like," she allowed.

"Mom," JJ groaned as she returned, catching the last bit of the interaction.

"Uh…" Hotch said unsurely. "It was nice seeing you again."

Hotch guided JJ out the door as they heard Amy call out, "You too!"

The minute they heard the door shut the two burst out laughing. Climbing into Hotch's SUV JJ commented, "That's my mother."

Hotch gave her a chuckle. "Your mother is great," he reminded her as they drove off.

JJ nodded. "Yeah she is, despite her constant suggestions and innuendos. She's been a life saver, her and Will's mother. I couldn't do any of this without you three…"

Hotch spared her a look before returning to the road. "Come on JJ; give yourself a little more credit. You would have found away, if not only for Henry."

JJ nodded. "Yeah," she agreed, putting a hand over his free one. "But I'm sure glad I didn't have to do it alone.

They shared a smile before JJ removed her hand and Hotch decided to get down to business. "So, how do you want to do this?"

"Uh…" JJ thought about it. "Do you think we should go in separately?"

"Yeah," Hotch agreed. "And maybe we can get the girls to meet you outside and I'll go meet the guys inside. Then when they ask where our dates are we can tell them that they're already here."

"Ok and then I'll try to get them to go back inside, where the girls will see you dateless and wonder what's up. Then I'll make my grand entrance!" JJ exclaimed, really getting into scheming.

"This is going to be great!" Hotch replied enthusiastically.

* * *

Hotch decided to leave the car first. JJ had already given Garcia and Prentiss a call to meet her outside. So they should be by the door when he attempted to go inside the hotel where the party was being held at. And sure enough as he made his way to the entrance there they were, standing in the cold searching for their friend.

They spotted him ten seconds after he had spotted them. He saw as their faces lit up to see him, how they searched his general vicinity for his date, and finally the look of disappointment when they found no one with him.

"Hey Hotch," Emily greeted, the more discreet of the pair.

"Boss-man, where's the date?" Garcia demanded.

Hotch smiled. "She's actually already here. I'm supposed to meet her inside. Find me later so I can introduce you."

The girls nodded.

"What are you two doing out here?"

"Meeting JJ," Emily answered.

"She's supposed to be here already. Did you see her in the parking lot?" Garcia inquired.

"No, sorry. See you inside."

Hotch left the two shivering women outside and made his way in. Instantly, he found himself surrounded by the festivities. Along the way he was greeted by many people he knew.

Finally, he found himself at the refreshment table. He grabbed himself a cup of eggnog and waited for their plan to unfold.

"Hotch, man," Morgan greeted, as he approached his boss. "What are you doing here alone?"

"I could ask you the same question," he countered.

"My girl's waiting outside for JJ," Morgan announced.

"Your girl?" Hotch questioned, disapprovingly. "I'm guessing you wouldn't want Emily to find out about that particular endearment. I won't mention it."

Morgan's face took on a terrified look. "Please don't."

Hotch let out a chuckle. "I'm kidding Derek… My date's meeting me here. She should be here in a few minutes."

"Cool," Morgan said quickly regaining his composure. Trying to control his curiosity he asked, "Mind if I wait with you at least until Emily gets back?"

"Go right ahead," Hotch allowed, very pleased by the way things were going.

* * *

JJ waited ten minutes before getting out of Hotch's SUV. Ten minutes was the amount of time they had agreed upon that it would take for Hotch to have a chat with Emily and Penelope and then head inside to meet the guys. He had given her his keys to lock up, so she did so and then made her way to the entrance.

She didn't have to look for the two long, because a second later the two were running towards her at full speed. She put her hands up in front of her, hoping that they'd take the hint and slow down. All she needed that night was to be knocked down into the wet muck on the side of the driveway.

"JJ!" Emily exclaimed.

"JJ, where's your date?" Garcia questioned.

She laughed at her over eager friends. You'd think they'd have more important things to think about other than her love life.

"I'm meeting him inside," JJ announced, she flipped open her phone and pretended to be reading a text. "Yep, he should already be inside."

"All right, let's get going," Garcia said impatiently.

"By the way, what's his name?" Emily finally asked the pertinent question.

But JJ and Hotch weren't ready to reveal that just yet. "Oh crap! I forgot my purse in the car. You guys go on in, I'll meet you inside!"

"Nah, we can wait for you," Garcia assured.

"You guys, your lips are starting to turn blue. Go inside, I'll be there in a sec," she ordered.

The two gave her an unsure glance before reluctantly heading inside.

JJ smiled at how well things were going before turning to make as if she was going back to her car.

* * *

Not only was Morgan standing there with Hotch, but Rossi and his date (a potential next wife, named Ariel), and Reid and Layla had joined him, as well. And he could see Emily and Penelope headed towards them, too. That meant JJ was ready for the final stage of their plan: The reveal.

"Hotch where's your date?" Garcia pounced on him. "I thought she was already here. Don't tell me she stood you up?"

"No," Hotch denied shaking his head. He looked past Garcia and spotted his favourite blonde, blue-eyed beauty heading their way. "In fact, here she comes."

Everyone turned to stare in the same direction Hotch was looking. Each one wanting the first glimpse of the girl they would need to take down for JJ's sake.

They were all confused when the crowds parted and all they could see was JJ heading towards them, smiling straight at Hotch. The entire team looked from one friend to the other, each with a matching dazed look on their faces.

When JJ finally reached them she went straight to Hotch, giving him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey JJ," he greeted. "Thanks for coming."

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world."

The pair turned their attention to the bewildered team, waiting expectantly.

"You two—" Emily pointed at the pair unable to finish her sentence.

"What's—" Rossi tried.

"No way!" Morgan elaborated for his friends.

"Ok, what the heck guys?" Penelope was the only one capable of articulating.

"I believe," Reid began to explain, having put it all together. "That Hotch and JJ—"

Penelope held up a hand to Reid. "Nope, I want to hear it from them."

The couple just burst out laughing. They laughed and laughed until they saw their team's expressions turning from confusion to a bit of anger.

"I'm sorry guys," JJ apologized. "We couldn't resist."

"You guys were trying to be so quiet on the plane. But you weren't," Hotch informed them.

"You _heard_ us planning," Rossi stated, the situation dawning on him.

"We're sorry guys, really, but we heard and we decided to have a little fun," JJ explained.

"Man that was fun," Hotch said uncharacteristically. "Wasn't it?"

JJ nodded. She was on the verge of laughing again. The betrayed looks on their faces was too much.

"So all this was to… get revenge on us?" Emily asked unsurely.

JJ tried her hardest to get her face to conform into a mask of nothingness. But a smirk kept getting away from her. "No… not all of it."

"We did actually think it was a good idea for us to come together," Hotch assured them.

JJ let out a giggle before adding. "We just wanted to do it our way."

The group just continued to stare at them. They all just looked so… damaged. It was hard not to burst into a fit of giggles.

"We're going to give you time to process," Hotch told them. "JJ would you care to dance?"

"Love too."

She took his offered hand and made their way onto the dance floor.

* * *

JJ swayed to the slow music being guided by Hotch. She had her arms around his neck, his were around her waist, and they were just staring at each other.

"This is nice," JJ murmured.

Hotch agreed. "Best time I've had in I can't remember how long."

JJ looked past Hotch at their group of friends; they were just standing there staring at them. "I wish I could say the same for them."

Hotch swivelled them around so he could see what she was talking about. He couldn't help but laugh. "We got them good, didn't we?"

She nodded. "Thanks for suggesting it. This little scheme of yours has made my Christmas."

"You're welcome," he told her affectionately. "I just hope they'll forgive us sometime before the end of the night."

They shared one more laugh at the expense of their friends.

* * *

"JJ, where's Hotch?"

JJ nearly jumped out of her skin. It seemed that Penelope had just popped out of nowhere.

"He went over to grab us some food. He should be back in a second," JJ let her know.

"Ok then," another voice piped up and JJ turned to see Emily pop up at her other side. "No time for niceties, tell us all the details!"

"All the details?" JJ asked confused.

"You and Hotch, your item-ness, spill," Garcia demanded.

"Oh," JJ blushed. "We're not together."

"Uh JJ," Emily informed her as if she thought her friend was a bit dim. "You so are."

JJ just shook her head. "Guys, we're just friends."

"But… but… you and Hotch… here…" Emily sputtered.

Garcia put her foot down causing the two women to stare at her. "Uh uh, you two belong together. And then you go and do this together," she motioned around her frantically. "And now you're trying to tell me it's all in the name of platonic-ville?"

JJ put one hand on her friends shoulder, Emily took the other.

"Penelope, calm down," JJ ordered, giving her a little shake.

"Breathe," Emily suggested.

Penelope took in a few deep breaths. "Ok… I'm good. All right, I'm sorry for overreacting, but it was all just too much."

JJ gave her friend an amused look. "It's all right."

They were all silent for thirty seconds before Emily finally broke it. "Can you answer us one question JJ?"

"Ask and we'll see," she responded warily.

"Ok," Emily nodded. "Hotch has been so good to you these past four months. He practically never leaves your side. The man's eyes never leave you when you're in sight and they're always adoring eyes. He would do anything for you. And you're telling me you two are just friends! Why haven't you snatched him up yet?"

JJ let out a sigh. "Because… I have no idea if he does want to be snatched up, especially by me."

Garcia and Emily just shook their heads at her sadly.

"You my friend, you are so blind," Garcia finished, disapprovingly.

* * *

Hotch hurried to put food on the two plates he was balancing in one hand. JJ was waiting for him and he didn't want her to be alone for too long.

"Hotch," he heard his name being called.

He turned to see who it was and found himself being approached by Morgan, Rossi, and Reid.

"Man Hotch, you played us," Morgan congratulated. "And good."

"Even had Reid fooled until the last second," Rossi said, sounding impressed.

"Not fair, I was distracted," Reid explained, turning to smile at his own date, waiting for him nearby.

"Sorry guys, like we said before we couldn't resist," Hotch reiterated.

"We don't care about that anymore," Morgan assured. "We're just happy you two are finally together."

"Oh we're not," Hotch said, trying to sound nonchalant, when really he was kind of disappointed that they weren't.

"What do you mean?" Rossi said incredulously. "Did you not ask her to the party? Did she not say yes? And is she not here with you right now?"

"Ok, Dave, one too many questions," Hotch replied dryly. "Yes I asked her and she's here. But it was partly out of the plan and partly because we're good friends."

"Are you kidding me?" Morgan exclaimed.

Hotch shook his head.

"Hotch, you know how good I am with the ladies and even I can see your missing the ball on this one," Reid was quick to inform.

"I don't know what to tell you guys," Hotch said uncomfortably.

"Tell us you have feelings for her," Rossi demanded. "And don't lie; we're profilers we'll know."

Hotch let out a sigh. "This isn't about me guys, this is about JJ. Something bad happened to her. The guy she loved died and now she has to raise her son by herself. I don't want to complicate things further for her."

"Ok we'll take that as a yes," Rossi responded.

"Hotch I'm pretty sure JJ would welcome your kind of complication," Morgan assured.

"We can tell," Reid added with certainty.

"Thanks guys, really," Hotch said sarcastically, "For your input, but JJ's waiting for me so I've got to go."

* * *

Hotch approached JJ who was standing alone like he had left her. He was ready to apologize for taking too long, when he saw the frown on her face.

"What's wrong?" he said instantly.

JJ focused on Hotch and shook her head. "Nothing, I was just thinking."

"About?" he pried, not liking the fact that she seemed unhappy. He wanted to fix it, whatever it was.

"Oh, Emily and Garcia were just here giving me a talking to," JJ told him truthfully.

"Are they still mad? Cause I can go talk to them, I'll tell them it was all my idea," Hotch offered.

JJ smiled. "And take all the credit, no way!"

Hotch smiled back and then asked, "So, what was it about then?"

JJ eyed him carefully. She really wanted to believe everything Emily had said. But she still was so unsure.

"She just gave me a few things to think about. But… nothing I really want to think about now," she assured. "Now, I just want to eat and have fun."

Hotch passed her the plate. "Well here's one half of your request. And I'm pretty sure I can take care of the second part too."

* * *

Well that's it. Another long chapter (for me anyway), I'm on a roll! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know you all will definitely enjoy the next chapter! Which will be up as soon as I finish it.

Just wanted to say thanks to all who are reading my little fic. And a big thanks to everyone who's reviewing: **breverson; limnamae; Ecda; Karen; wildpartyhouse247; beth; ssbailey; and JJMerrick.**

I'll be back soon!


	7. Chapter 7: Family

**A/N:** Hey all! Sorry for the slightly longish wait. Hope you enjoy this chapter too!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 7: Family:**

JJ turned in her seat to look at Hotch, about to say good bye after a long night of fun. She couldn't stop smiling and staring, though, words not coming out of her mouth. She was glad to see that Hotch was doing the same.

He had come through on his promise to her. She had had an amazing time at the Christmas party. They had talked, laughed, and danced all night. Together with their friends, it was definitely a night she wouldn't forget.

"Uh…" she finally broke the silence. "Thanks Hotch. I… I had a really good time tonight."

"Good, me too," Hotch said, pleased. "Here, I'll walk you to your door."

Before JJ knew it, Hotch was out of his seat and around the car, pulling open her door a second later. JJ couldn't help but blush at his gentlemanly behaviour.

She stepped out and he wordlessly took her hand, walking together to her door. Reaching her front step, they stood there staring again, her hand still in his.

"JJ…" Hotch trailed off.

"Yeah?" her voice came out in a whisper, surprising her.

"I hope you know…" he started hesitantly. "How much you mean to me."

She nodded her head unconsciously. And then a second later she was shaking her head.

He looked surprised, but at the same time determined to make her understand.

"JJ… you are amazing. And… I care about you," he stuttered. "I… I-" He stopped; looking frustrated all of the sudden. "JJ…"

This was new, trying to express his feelings; he didn't really know how. It was especially hard because he didn't know exactly how he felt. All he knew was that he enjoyed being around her, hardly wanted to leave her side. He liked being close to her, like they were now.

And, somehow, Hotch found himself getting even closer, leaning forward. He didn't know how it was happening, but he was moving. And then the even weirder thing was JJ was moving towards him, too. He was pretty sure some force was physically pulling them together because it was completely out of his control.

And when JJ whispered his name, his given name, "Aaron…" He couldn't help what he did next.

Touching her face gently, he felt himself drowning in her blue eyes. JJ's lips parted and her breath hitched just when his lips met her own in a graze of a kiss. It was a soft, barely there, butterfly kiss. A tease of what was to come.

JJ pulled back to try to read his face and what she found was that he was calling her back with his eyes. This time when their lips touched again there was definitely a spark of electricity that ran through their bodies. And the kiss turned from a tease to a promise of what could be when Hotch wrapped his arms possessively around JJ pulling her closer.

They were so lost in each other that they were completely oblivious to the door opening, until they heard a gasped out, "Oh my!"

They quickly jumped apart, both looking a little embarrassed to be caught.

"Mom!" JJ exclaimed.

"Hello, you two," her mother replied, pleased.

"Hi Amy," Hotch said slowly.

"Hello Aaron," Amy added.

The three all stood there looking everywhere but at each other. No one was able to say a word until JJ finally spoke up.

"Well… good night, Hotch," she said, her words coming out fast. "I'll see you for Christmas?"

Hotch nodded his head. "Have a good night, JJ."

He started to turn around to leave when JJ called his name. He turned back around and said, "Yeah?"

That's when she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Good night, Aaron," she said quickly, slipping past her mother and going inside.

Hotch's gaze followed JJ until Amy's voice brought him out of his trance. "Have a good night," she said looking at him with a thrilled smile.

"Uh… yeah you too," he answered, making his way back to his car.

* * *

"JJ…" Amy's voice called, as she walked through the house looking for her daughter.

She found her in her grandson's nursery. JJ was holding her little boy rocking him back and forth.

"How was he tonight?" JJ asked about Henry, hoping to avoid the subject her mom was sure to be after.

"You know Henry's an angel dear," Amy answered. "Hardly made a peep all night."

JJ smiled down at her son and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "That's good. I always miss him when I'm gone for too long."

"JJ…" her mother began in an entirely different tone.

JJ gave her a frown. "Mom, please, I really don't want to talk about it tonight."

Amy nodded as if she was going to oblige. But then she started speaking again.

"But, does this mean you two are together? That you're now seeing each other?"

JJ let out a sigh. "I'm not sure, mom."

"Why not?"

"It was only a kiss," she tried to explain. "Granted it was a really good kiss, but we didn't exactly get to discuss our relationship status."

"Well you should," Amy insisted. "When are you seeing him again?"

JJ shrugged. "I guess when he comes over for Christmas."

"Excellent," her mother pronounced.

JJ didn't like the gleam in her mother's eyes. Amy turned away leaving the nursery.

"Mom," JJ called. "She quickly put Henry in his crib. "Mom, what are you thinking?" She chased her mom through the house. "Mom, no plans!"

* * *

Hotch pushed open his front door and dropped his keys on the table close by. He was in a daze. He couldn't believe what had happened that night. He had to wonder for a second if it had been real. If any of it had been real.

But, he knew it was. That kiss they had shared was not something he could have ever made up. It was indescribable. It was amazing! It was something he definitely wanted more of in the near future. He sure hoped JJ felt the same way. He guessed he would find out at Christmas.

Hotch made his way up to his bedroom, taking off his tux jacket and loosing his bow tie. He tossed both on the chair in his room. And then he made his way to his office. He wasn't tired at all. Quite the opposite, he had a new found energy. And he was going to use it to be productive.

Hotch had bought some Christmas presents a couple nights before and he needed to wrap them up. He specifically wanted to wrap JJ's and Henry's. When he had gone to the mall to find something for the small family he had no idea whatsoever what to get either of them. Everything he found just seemed so impersonal and now that he and JJ had gotten closer over the past four months he knew that none of it would really do. Until, he saw something that reminded him of when they first met. He set to wrapping JJ's present first.

For Henry, he of course got the little baby a toy. But he also wanted to give the baby something meaningful. As he wrapped Henry's gift, a few of his initial uncertainties at the present came to light. He hoped it would be a good thing to JJ. And he hoped he hadn't overstepped his boundaries. Either way, he'd find out Christmas Day. And he couldn't wait.

* * *

JJ pulled open her oven door and stared at the turkey roasting inside. How the heck do you know when it's done? was the thought going through her head.

"Mom, help!" JJ called out.

Amy Jareau made her way into the kitchen. "What's wrong, dear?"

JJ pointed to the turkey. "Is it done?"

Amy opened the oven door and took a peek. "No, it needs maybe an hour or so. You should probably give it a baste, though. It looks a little dry."

"An hour?" JJ questioned, a panicked look on her face. "Is that enough time?"

"Jenny, look at the clock," Amy told her daughter, pointing at the stove clock. "It's only four-thirty. You invited everyone for five. And you can serve dinner at around 5:45-ish. You've got plenty of time."

JJ nodded her head. "Ok, you're right… I just want things to be perfect."

"They will be," Amy assured. "Now why don't you go get ready, I'll watch things for a bit."

JJ thanked her mother and made her way inside. She poked her head into Henry's nursery before going to her own room.

"How's he doing, Helen?"

Will's mother, Helen LaMontangne, was sitting in the rocking chair, her grandson in her arms.

"Great, great," Helen answered. "He's such a sweet baby, reminds me so much of Will when he was this age."

The two women shared a silent moment, each one remembering Will in their own way.

"Well," JJ said in a choked voice. "Henry sure didn't get it from me; mom says I was a terror."

They shared a laugh and then JJ was off to her room.

JJ changed into a beige knee-length skirt, with rose coloured flowers printed all over and a white, button down blouse. And then she stared at her reflection.

She had ended up inviting all her friends over for Christmas Eve, each one having an excuse that kept them in town. Even though JJ knew it was really for her. They were such great friends. Of course, she had also invited her mother and Will's mother. And she even tried to get her sister, Diane and her niece Rachel over. But they couldn't make it. She was anxious for everyone to come over, but she was nervous about only one guest.

The doorbell rang just then and JJ stood up to get it. She pulled open the door and smiled brightly.

"Hey," she greeted, unable to contain the jubilation in her voice. "You came!"

Hotch smiled back. "I said I'd be here. Wouldn't miss it, remember?"

She nodded her head. "Come in." She held open the door and he walked in.

He held out a few boxes. "These are for you and Henry."

"Aww… Hotch, you didn't have to," she said graciously.

"Of course I did," Hotch protested. "I wanted to."

She took them from him and they walked into the living room together. She placed the boxes under the tree. "Thanks Hotch," she pulled out two boxes. "This is for you and Jack."

"Thanks," he told her. "You didn't have to get us anything either."

"I wanted to," she assured him.

"Do you mind if I leave them under your tree for now," he asked. "I kind of have a thing about opening presents on Christmas Day."

"No, no, go ahead," JJ replied, smiling when she saw all their presents under the tree. It was so family-like.

Hotch took a look around the living room. "So… am I the first one here?"

"Not-" she started.

Her mother made her way out of the kitchen. "Aaron, you're here. How delightful!"

"-quite," JJ finished.

He smiled at JJ, amused. "Hi Amy, how are you?"

"I'm well thank you," she said, delighted. "Very glad you could join us tonight."

"Wouldn't miss it," he said sincerely.

"Oh, JJ, is this the new young man in your life?" Helen announced arriving on scene.

JJ let out a groan and Hotch gave a chuckle at her expense.

Before JJ could say anything, Amy was dragging Helen to Hotch. "Oh Helen, this is Aaron Hotchner, JJ's boss and _very_ good friend."

Hotch shook the lady's hand.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Helen LaMontangne. I believe you knew my son."

"I did, Mrs. LaMontangne, Will was a great detective and even better person. I'm sorry for your loss."

Helen gave his hand a pat. "Call me Helen. And thank you my dear."

The four all went silent unsure of what to say.

"So… is Henry awake?" Hotch asked, quickly.

"I just left him in his crib," Helen answered helpfully.

JJ caught on. "Why don't you come say hi to him?"

Hotch nodded and followed her out of the room. Once down the hall they shared a laugh.

"I forgot to warn you," she started. "Will's mom is just as bad as mine."

"She seems great," Hotch assured.

They pushed open Henry's door and closed it quickly behind them. Hotch made his way to Henry's crib.

"Oh, look who's up and about," he said tenderly, smiling at the baby. Henry was balancing himself up on his wobbly chubby legs. Hotch reached in and picked him up. "Is he crawling yet?"

JJ shook her head. "Not yet. Soon, I think, though. How old was Jack when he started?"

"Uh… I think about seven months," he replied.

JJ nodded. "I'm a little afraid I'm going to miss it. You know? One day I'll come home and he'll be walking already."

Hotch let out a sigh. "I watched Jack's first steps on my phone while we were on a case."

"Ouch," JJ winced. "How'd you feel about that?"

"Disappointed, of course. But… I just make sure every moment I spend with Jack is special."

JJ just nodded her head. They were making small talk right now, but they had a very important topic to discuss. There was a lot to say between the two of them, a lot to talk about. But she didn't know how to begin, didn't even know if right then was the right time to even say anything at all. But she really did want to talk. She kept hoping for Hotch to begin, but he just kept watching her as she was watching him.

Finally, the telepathic messages she had been sending him seemed to be read. Hotch's face took on a look of contemplation right before he opened his mouth to speak.

JJ was super surprised when instead of words coming from Hotch's mouth she heard a "ding-dong" sound instead. It took her slightly longer than normal for her to realize that Hotch wasn't the one making the noise that it was actually the doorbell.

Her face tinged pink, JJ reluctantly spoke up, "I guess I should go see who that is."

Hotch nodded at her. She turned for the door and left with Hotch and Henry following closely.

* * *

JJ watched her family and friends around the table. She had a prime spot for it too; the head of the table, after everyone had insisted that it was her rightful place. Things were going smoothly, even with the large number of guests that had arrived. She had invited the entire BAU team, who were more her family than colleagues.

Garcia, of course, had brought along Kevin, the two being inseparable these days. JJ had a good suspicion they'd be hearing wedding bells in the near future. Then there was her son's godfather. Reid had called the night before practically begging her to let him bring Layla with him. Apparently, his new girlfriend had never celebrated Christmas before and was a little curious. Mostly, JJ suspected, the young genius didn't want to be apart form the beauty for long. Layla seemed nice enough and JJ assured him it was all right. Morgan and Prentiss were side by side at the table. Their relationship was sort of new, a little over two months long. They were so careful not to show excessive amounts of PDA. JJ believed it was partly because they were afraid the Bureau would frown upon it and partly because they were afraid the team would get annoyed. But JJ didn't mind. She was very happy for the two friends. Actually, she'd had her suspicions from the beginning that Morgan had a thing for the brunette agent. It was nice to see them have some happiness, some normalcy, in their lives that usually were devoid of normalcy. Rossi, on the other hand, did not bring anyone to the festivities, even though she had hinted to him that he could bring someone. And try as anyone might no one could get him to talk about his Christmas party date.

And, of course, Hotch was there, too. He was sitting to her left with Henry's high chair between them. She watched, a tender expression on her face, as her friend attempted to feed her son mashed potatoes. Attempted was a good word for what she saw because most of the soft food was ending up all over her son and on Hotch. Both seemed to be having a good time, though. And she couldn't help a chuckle that escaped her mouth. Loud enough for Hotch to hear, not for everyone else.

Hotch looked up at her smiling. "Oh, so you think you can do better?" he joked.

"Of course," she answered primly.

She took the spoon and plate from him and promptly began to feed her son. Henry took the spoonfuls in with an almost solemn expression. Hotch was amazed at how easy it seemed.

"How do you do that?" he asked in awe. "Even when I fed Jack I got the same results."

"I'm his mother, he knows that its time to eat with me right now, and not to play," JJ explained. "You seem to give off the 'time to play' vibe… I think you were having as much fun making a mess as he was. Henry could tell."

JJ put the plate down and smiled at him. Letting him know she didn't mind.

He had a sheepish look on his face when he said, "It _was_ a little fun."

They shared a laugh when he told her, "As punishment, I'll get him and me cleaned up."

She watched him pick her son up and head inside, her gaze not leaving him until they were out of sight.

JJ turned back to the table surprised to see the entire table staring at her.

"What?" she asked, slightly defensively.

That seemed to snap the group out of her trance returning to their conversations.

* * *

Well that's it for now. Slightly shorter than my last couple of chapters, but hopefully just as good. I think the next chapter is my favourite of all the ones I've written so far, so hopefully I'll have that up soon.

Just wanted to say thanks to all who have been reading, and to those who have been reviewing: **wildpartyhouse247; ; sing4me; b9je; limnamae; beth; Berlian; JJMerrick; Karen; and ssbailey.**


	8. Chapter 8: Christmas Time Lessons

**A/N:** Hey all! I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Please R &R! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 8: Christmas Time Lessons:**

JJ had been standing in her doorway for the past fifteen minutes, saying goodbye to all her family and friends. At the moment, she was trying to get rid of her mother.

"Jenny, you threw a perfect Christmas dinner," Amy praised.

"Thanks mom," JJ replied slowly.

"Make sure you put the leftovers away, they'll spoil if you don't," Amy lectured.

"Mom, I know," JJ informed her.

"They make great sandwiches," Amy advised, "You'll be eating lovely turkey sandwiches for at least a week."

JJ let out a sigh. "Mom, Merry Christmas," she said with some finality.

"Oh… Merry Christmas, dear," she said, turning to go. "Oh wait, I haven't told Aaron to have a Merry Christmas yet. Just let me—"

JJ blocked her way back in. "Mom, I'll tell him for you, don't worry. Just go home and get some rest, ok."

Amy nodded. "Ok."

JJ watched her mother get safely to her car and then shut the door behind her. Standing there for a second, she took a deep breath, and then made her way back to her living room.

She stood in the entrance for a minute watching the sight before her: Hotch and her child giggling and laughing together. She stood there in awe. Hotch had such a way with her son, playful and loving, and seemingly effortless. His interaction with Henry was like no other, except maybe Will's.

Will had the same type of relationship. It was an interaction that suggested that if Will had still been alive he would be the indulger and she would be the stern one. But JJ would have been all right with that.

Hotch had that same vibe. Maybe it was because he had the experience of being a father already, or maybe it was because she knew Hotch loved her son as much as Will had. He looked up just then and she was surprised to see the concern in his eyes.

"JJ what's wrong?" he asked, worry emanating from his voice.

It was then she felt the wetness on her cheek. She laughed nervously wiping it away. She watched Hotch put Henry into his playpen and then approach her.

He touched her cheek softly when he asked, "Did I do something to upset you?"

She felt stricken for him to think that he had done something. "No, of course not."

She impulsively threw her arms around his neck hugging him close. He hugged her back; she felt his arms around her body, they felt so right.

"Then… then what is it" he wondered out loud.

She pulled back slightly, her arms still on his shoulders, his on her waist. "I was just watching you with Henry… you're so good with him. Like Will was."

Another tear slipped down her cheek and Hotch wiped it away with the pad of his thumb.

"Oh, JJ," he whispered, before pulling her back in for a hug.

He didn't say anything more. His embrace and touch was enough to calm her, to stop the tears from flowing. She felt a little bad. He was such a great person and all she kept doing was crying on his shoulder. She moved her head from his shoulder and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. He pulled back, his eyes burning into hers.

"Thank you, Aaron," she murmured.

He shook his head. "You don't have to thank me for anything JJ. I… I want to be here. I care about you. I should thank you for letting me become a part of yours and Henry's life."

"I am _so_ glad you're in my life," she confirmed.

He pulled away, only to take her hand and lead them back to the couch; they sat down together, her fingers still entwined in his. He pushed at her hair tenderly, pushing it away from her face.

"Feel better now?" he asked.

She smiled up at him. "Much."

"Good," he said, satisfied. "I should probably get going then, it's getting late."

She didn't let go of his hand. In fact her hold on his hand got tighter. "Don't go yet," she pleaded with him. "Stay, we can watch a movie or something."

He agreed right away, grabbing the TV remote off the coffee table. He turned on the TV and found one of those happy Christmas TV movies. Without any words they leaned back together on the couch, JJ in the crook of his arm her head on his shoulder.

They stayed that way for about an hour, for the rest of the movie. No words were exchanged, just comfort. It was so nice that both seemed to be falling fast asleep.

The music of the credits was what woke both of them up.

Hotch wiped tiredly at his eyes. "I should get going…"

She made her eyes focus on her watch. It was a little after midnight. "Hotch it's late, you could… you could stay here tonight."

They both went silent at this suggestion. JJ worried about how it had sounded, Hotch unsure of what she meant.

"I mean… I have a guest bedroom, you could stay in," JJ clarified. "It's too late to drive home. And in the morning we can open our presents together."

Hotch nodded. "All right," he said slowly.

They got up together, JJ going to the playpen, finding Henry fast asleep. She carefully picked up the child who barely stirred. She kissed his soft head tenderly and then made their way, all three, down the hall.

JJ stopped in front of a door that usually remained closed. She opened it and motioned for him to have a look. It was a good sized room, decorated in a rose and butterfly theme that Hotch raised his eyebrow at. JJ smiled at him, blushing.

"It's nice," he assured.

"Good," she said, happily. "Have a good night."

She turned to go when Hotch's voice made her turn around. That's when he kissed her, quickly but tenderly.

"Good night, JJ."

She made her way to her room in a daze, when she realized she still had Henry sleeping on her shoulder. She was such a bad mom, she mused.

* * *

Hotch couldn't sleep. It was two-thirty in the morning and his eyes were wide open. Too many things were racing through his mind. But the thought that stood out the most was the one that kept saying over and over again, 'She's just down the hall.'

Things were going great between him and JJ. If he was honest with himself and thought back to the beginning he knew he had had a thing for JJ from the minute she'd walked into his office. He wondered, wryly, if Hailey had ever picked up on that.

But even if he had been attracted to the beautiful blonde, he knew at the time that it wasn't the right time. In fact, it never seemed to be the right time for them, until… maybe now.

Maybe, was the obvious term. It had been four months since Will had died. But no one knew the right amount of time to grieve, process, and move on from a tragedy such as death. He didn't want to impose on JJ, didn't want to make an unwanted overture. If he did too soon then things would be ruined between the two. Too late and she would probably move on with someone else.

He chuckled to himself, amazed at how his thoughts were so analytical, so profiler like. He was over analyzing their situation. What he really needed to look at was the behaviour already exhibited. They had kissed, not only once, but a couple of times. And JJ had not pushed him away, hadn't stopped him or anything. He had to believe that a part of JJ felt the same as he did. That he couldn't be apart from her.

Hotch let out a sigh. It calmed him down to know that at some level he wasn't the only one who had some sort of romantic feelings. And this put him to sleep a little after two-forty-five.

* * *

JJ awoke that morning to not an unknown sound or disturbance, but to a smell she'd never smelled before. Delicious aromas seemed to be emanating from somewhere deep in her home. She thought of two things at that moment. First, she was about to have a stroke. She'd read somewhere that if you started to smell things that weren't really there than you were about to have a stroke, or was it a seizure? But then she remembered that it was a burnt toast smell that you were supposed suppose to smell. And this was so far from burnt toast. Actually it was closer to heaven.

The second thought that ran through her head was that maybe somehow she had made those smells. Maybe she was a sleepwalker. She had woken up in her sleep and cooked up a storm. She was a sleepwalker-cook! But two things refuted this theory. Number one, there was no prior evidence to indicate she was a sleepwalker. And number two, no matter how deep in sleep she was, she could never ever produce those wonderful, beautiful smells.

So she wasn't about to have a stroke/seizure and she wasn't a sleepwalker cook. There was only one way to find out how that smell was being produced. She was going to have to leave the wonderful confines of her warm, snug bed.

Giving a quick groan, she pushed back the covers only to be assaulted by a cold chill. She jumped out of bed and went straight for her robe. The chill did one thing for her, it made her become wide awake. So as she tiptoed out of her room she had her senses about her and she knew where to head to first.

Approaching the kitchen quietly enough as to not disturb its occupants she was afforded the glorious view of Aaron Hotchner, civilian, not FBI agent. His white button up shirt was exposed, no suit jacket to hide under. The tie that usually sat around his neck was no where in sight and his collar was open, exposing his neck. And the lovely well pressed sleeves were all rolled up around his elbows. It was rare sight to see Hotch so informal.

He was moving around her kitchen talking to her son, who sat in his high chair nearby.

"Now Henry, you've got to pay attention," he told her tiny baby. "You need the right ingredients to make a perfect pancake. One wrong step and you'll end up with one round lump. A pancake's got to be light and fluffy."

Hotch paused to allow for Henry to respond, which he did promptly with a watery gurgle.

"That's right. My pancakes are world famous. Jack, that's my son, he loves them. Say's they're the best. You haven't met him before; he's a little older than you. You two should meet, I know he'd love you as much as I do."

JJ smiled brightly at hearing Hotch admit that. It was so sweet; she could feel her heart swelling in her chest.

"Ok Henry," Hotch continued picking up a ladle. "Now here's the secret. It all comes down to the perfect pour. Not too much, but not too little. And you've got the perfect pancake." He scooped some batter up and poured into the sizzling pan. "Got that Henry? I know you're mom can cook up a great Christmas dinner, but I have a feeling breakfast is going to be all up to you."

JJ couldn't help it, she laughed out loud, alerting him to her presence. "Hey, I resent that, I can make breakfast."

Getting over his initial surprise at seeing her there, Hotch threw her a raised eyebrow.

"Ok, ok, I can spread cream cheese on a bagel," she gave in. "But a bagel is still a perfectly good breakfast."

JJ walked over to him by the stove. She instinctively leaned upwards and pressed her lips to his kissing him slowly.

"Morning," she whispered to him when she pulled back.

He smiled at her. "Good morning."

She moved past him to the coffee machine. The last drop dripping, she poured the two of them a cup of coffee. Passing the mug to him wordlessly—she knew how he took it—she went to sit next to Henry at the kitchen table.

"So, attempting to teach my son some culinary lessons?" she said amused.

Hotch nodded. "Every young man should know how to make a proper pancake."

"And you think I would suck at it?" she mused.

He turned to give her one of his now trademark tender looks. "I think you deserve to have someone make you a great meal once in awhile."

The look was causing waves of heat to run through her body. She had to look away for fear of overheating.

She looked at her son and couldn't help laughing. "I see Henry was thoroughly fed."

Hotch laughed with her. "That's something you'll have to teach me one day: how to feed a baby without feeding our clothes."

She knew Hotch had said it in an off hand way, but their gazes found each other. And she found herself locked in an intense stare with the dark-haired man. Flashes of a beautiful dark-haired girl, with intense blue eyes played in her mind. Hotch seemed to be giving her a knowing look and she wondered fleetingly if reading minds was another one of his talents.

"Uh…" Hotch began, turning back to his cooking. He flipped a pancake onto another one on the plate, quickly buttered it and placed it in front of her along with some maple syrup. "Here you go two fresh pancakes."

"Thanks," she told him, quickly cutting herself a bite sized piece. "Hotch these are amazing…"

"Are you sure?" he said with uncertainty. "Would you like something else? An omelette?"

She shook her head vigorously. "These are perfect. What I want is for you to continue teaching Henry how to make these."

* * *

"Jack's going to love this, thank you," he said genuinely, as he examined the old fashioned model airplane set JJ had bought for his son. "Actually, I might have to steal it from him."

JJ pouted. "If I had known you like model airplanes buying your Christmas present would have been so much easier."

"You know you didn't have to get me anything, right?" he told her, slightly worried that she might have felt like she owed him something.

"Yes I did. Because I wanted to," she assured, pulling out a flat-ish box from under the tree and handing it to him. "Merry Christmas."

He took it from her, her wide smile infectious. "All right, let's see what we have here…"

Carefully, he pulled off the festive paper to reveal the tissue paper covered present. Pushing away the paper, he was a little perplexed to see what was inside.

"A polo shirt?" he said, not able to hide his inquiry. He pulled out the blue and white striped, collared shirt. Granted, it was a Ralph Lauren polo shirt. "A very nice polo shirt," he amended.

JJ laughed, pulling the shirt from his hands. She held it up to him. "I knew it; blue definitely brings out your eyes. You know, you don't wear blue enough."

"I'm… uh sorry," he said unsurely.

She laughed again. "There's a reason why I bought you a polo shirt," she informed him. He remained quiet, unsure of what that reason was. "Aaron, I've known you for about five years… And in all that time I don't think I've ever seen you in anything other than a suit."

He raised an eyebrow at this and she felt she had to elaborate. "Don't get me wrong, you look very… good," she had to restrain herself from saying hot, "in a suit. But just think of my gift as official permission to take sometime and relax once in awhile."

He smiled in understanding. "Thanks JJ, I love it."

He took the shirt from her and folded it neatly, leaving it in his lap. "Now you've got to open my presents to you and Henry."

He pulled them out from under the tree and handed her hers first. "Open yours first."

"Ok," she complied.

Unlike Hotch, JJ's present unwrapping was a little more hectic, as in, paper was flying. When she finally got to the present her mouth opened in awe.

"Wow, Hotch, this is beautiful," she said amazed. She pulled a delicate, gauzy, rose coloured scarf out of the box. The material had a gossamer feel to it, and she brought it up to her face to feel its soft fabric.

He took the scarf from her hands and draped it around her neck. "My present has a bit of a reason to it too."

"Oh?" she said quizzically.

"Yeah," he affirmed. "When I saw this scarf it reminded me of the first time I met you."

"How so?" she asked.

"The color," he told her, "matched the color of your cheeks perfectly each time you blushed around me."

She let out a sigh, her cheeks pinking. He reached out a hand touching her cheek. "Just like that."

He was sure she was about to say something important when the sound of Henry's impatient gurgles broke through the moment.

"Looks like the little guy knows it's his turn," Hotch mused.

JJ reached for him from inside his playpen. "Come here, little guy," she said affectionately. She placed him in his lap and Hotch held out a largish box for him.

"Uh… I sort of got Henry two things," he informed her.

"All right," JJ replied.

Together they helped the baby unwrap the first of his two-part present to him. "Oh this is so cute," JJ exclaimed seeing that it was the newest of the Elmo toys. "Thank you Hotch, Henry loves it."

And he could already see that he did. The boy latched onto the stuffed toy possessively.

"Uh… I don't think he's going to let it go anytime soon. Maybe we can open his other present later," she suggested.

"Actually," Hotch started tentatively. "You could probably open it for him. It's something he might not understand until he's a few years older."

JJ gave him a confused look, but placed Henry back in the pen with Elmo, anyways. Sitting back down, Hotch was waiting with a thin box, like it could be a cd or dvd or something. She took it from him glancing at his face, she was surprised to see him looking nervous. She placed a hand over his in comfort.

"Hey, I'm sure it's great," she soothed.

He nodded for her to go on. This time she took her time to unwrap the present. When she finally uncovered it she was taken aback by his thoughtfulness. "Oh my God, Hotch…"

"Do you like it?" he asked slowly.

Her hand trailed over the photo frame filled with an assortment of pictures of her late fiancé. Will standing next to his father in uniform, Will with his mother. A few younger photos of Will from high school. And also in the frame was Will's old badge from his time with the New Orleans's police department. It was a wonderful collage of Will's life.

"JJ?" he said unsurely.

She looked at him, seeing he was eying her with concern. How he could think she didn't like it, she wasn't sure. It was amazing, perfect. Something she knew her son would treasure for all time.

"Aaron, this is amazing!" she exclaimed.

She caught him completely off guard when she threw her arms around his neck.

"I contacted the police department in New Orleans. I wasn't sure if you or Helen had got his things back yet. I thought, you know, that Henry should at least have his dad's badge. Some of his friends there gave me the rest of the pictures," he explained to her. "I'm… I'm uh glad you're ok with it."

She pulled back to look him in the eyes. "More than ok with it. You're the best Aaron, to even think of this…"

She couldn't even find the words on how to describe how much she appreciated this gift to her son. And then suddenly she had them.

Her hand found its way to his face, she stroked his cheek tenderly. "Aaron, you've given my son a piece of his father, a piece he might have never known. You care about him so much," she said in amazement."

He took her hand in his, bringing her palm to his lips. "I care about you both so much."

* * *

Well there's another chapter. I'm thinking there's only a few more left. I'll be leaving on a trip really soon, so I'm trying my hardest to have this complete before I leave. Here's hoping!

Anyways, I wanted to say thanks to all who reviewed: **breverson; JJMerrick; Berlian; beth; wildpartyhouse247; sing4me; Luving Rossi** (_she is really fun to write!)_; and **ssbailey**. **You guys are great!**

I'll try real hard to update soon!


	9. Chapter 9: First Date

**A/N:** Hey all! Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own criminal minds, sadly.

**Chapter 9: First Date:**

JJ checked herself in the mirror and decided she needed a touch more lipstick. She pulled out her tube with a slightly outrageous red tint. The kind of color you wear only on a date. And that's exactly what she was getting ready for.

She smiled brightly at her reflection. She wasn't completely sure this was happening. Almost five months ago JJ was sure of how her life was going. She had Will, she had Henry, and they were going to be a family, together. If she had ever imagined her future back then she would have never thought in a million years that she'd be going on her first ever date with Hotch!

The memory of how he had asked her was still fresh in her mind and she knew she would remember it always. He was so sweet and a little unsure.

_JJ stared at the piles on her desk. Her work was really never ending. And her life, her work, was a constant reminder that the world was not perfect, far from it. It could be downright horrible._

_She let out a sigh as she ran her hands over her tired face. She hated when she started to think like this. Especially since she _did_ know that what they did saved a lot of lives. But at moments like this she really did need to be reminded of the good that did exist in the world._

_It was just then that a light knock rapped on her door._

"_Come in," she called, wondering who it could be this late at night._

_The door opened to reveal Hotch. She didn't know why she had been surprised. Who else would be there this late other then the two workaholics. _

"_Hey Aaron," she greeted smiling._

_He smiled back. She'd taken to calling him Aaron ever since Christmas. It was a habit she couldn't even break at work. Though Hotch was still a nickname, she still felt it was a little too impersonal for them, considering how close they'd been getting. But he didn't seem to mind. If anything, he seemed to enjoy it._

"_Hey," he replied, taking a seat in a chair in front of her desk. He looked everywhere but at her. "Wow."_

"_What?" she said suspiciously._

"_Are you ever going to clean this place up, it's a pigsty," he joked._

"_Is that what you came in here for, to insult me," she said, mock hurt. She tried to hold the pout as she continued, but a smile broke through. "I hate to inform you of this Aaron, but you're a neat freak. This… this is how real people live."_

_They shared a laugh before things went silent again. If it wasn't her imagination, she could swear that Hotch was fidgeting in his chair. Something he never did. Something must be wrong._

"_Aaron… is there something you wanted to tell me?" she asked hesitantly._

_He shook his head. But she still thought he looked nervous. Finally, he spoke up. "Actually, there was something I wanted to ask you…"_

"_Ok," she nodded for him to go on._

"_I was hoping… that I could take you out to dinner?" he posed to her._

"_Is that all?" she asked, brightening; for a moment she thought something bad had happened. "Of course. Let's go."_

_He shook his head quickly. "No, JJ, I was hoping I could take you out to dinner tomorrow night, for a date…"_

_Her mouth formed an 'O' shape even before the sound came out of her mouth. A date with her boss, her friend. A date with Hotch, with Aaron Hotchner… Wow, was all she could think._

"_JJ?" he said tentatively._

_She needed to think this through. I mean, he was her boss, her very dear friend. Things could go terribly wrong if this date fell through. She could lose him._

_She looked up at his uncertain face. His eyes took on this cute puppy dog look that she was sure wasn't too deliberate. Even if she had doubts he looked so irresistible just then._

_Things could go wrong, yes, but things could go oh so right. Oh, who was she kidding, she could only answer one way._

"_Yes!" she exclaimed. Blushing a second later at the exuberance of her answer._

_Hotch laughed. "Is that a yes, you'll have dinner with me?"_

_She took in a breath calming herself. "That was a yes, I would _love_ to go on a date with you."_

Hotch had proceeded to let her know only that he'd pick her up at her house at 6:30pm, when their evening would commence. No matter what she had asked him he would not budge. And she had no idea what the plan was, only for her to dress semi-formally. But it was all good, it was Hotch, after all, she trusted him.

In all this she vaguely wondered what the Bureau would think of the two of them dating. But she knew that if Hotch wasn't worried—the most by-the-book agent there ever was—then she didn't have to be worried either. And she easily pushed it to the back of her mind.

All dressed and ready to go she went to sit in the living room, patiently waiting for six-thirty to arrive.

* * *

Hotch hurried to knot his tie as he attempted to check his watch at the same time. It was 5:45, so he needed to be done and fast. There was no way in hell he was going to be late for his date—first of many he hoped—with JJ.

It had taken him about a week after Christmas to work up his courage and ask her. He knew they had shared a few kisses and he was almost certain JJ had some sort of feelings for him. But knocking on her door and asking her last night was one of the most nerve racking things he'd ever done. And that was definitely saying something, considering he'd already gone through marriage, the birth of Jack, and divorce.

But JJ had said yes. And that was just … amazing.

After finishing dodging JJ's questions about what he had planned, he knew he had one more nerve racking thing to do. And just remembering the encounter gave him the shivers.

_Hotch walked slowly out of JJ's office, down the hall, to the only other office with its lights on. He knocked tentatively on the door, waiting for an answer._

_A surprised call ushered him in._

"_Agent Hotchner," __Section Chief Erin Strauss_ _exclaimed, "What are you still doing here?"_

"_I had some paperwork to finish," he informed her._

"_Well, whatever you need, can't it wait till morning?" she asked. "It's getting late and I was getting ready to leave."_

"_It can't," he assured her. "It's important that I inform you of a new development with my team."_

"_Oh?" she asked curiously._

"_I thought it would be important to inform you that I've asked Agent Jareau out on a date. And that I'd like to pursuer a relationship with her," Hotch stated formally._

"_I see," Strauss added, pursing her lips. "You are aware that the Bureau generally frowns upon this type of behaviour between colleagues and even more so between employee and employer."_

"_Yes, I am," he conceded. "But I'd like to assure you that Agent Jareau and I are capable of maintaining a completely professional persona well working."_

_Strauss let out a sigh. "Well I can't say I'm surprised."_

"_I'm sorry?" Hotch asked confused._

"_Well ever since Agent Jareau's fiancé died I have noticed the change in your relationship," she elaborated._

"_Are you implying—" Hotch began irritated. He seemed to think she was implying that he had been waiting for this._

"_That," she took over, "You have been a good friend to her, yes, I am."_

"_Oh," was all he could say._

"_Agent Hotchner, this is serious business. The BAU can not afford any distractions. You and your team do important work. Good work. I do not want to see that change."_

"_It won't," he told her seriously._

"_Can you honestly say that a relationship between you and Agent Jareau will not affect your work?" she inquired._

"_Not in a bad way," he assured. He let out a sigh. "The BAU is my life. My work is important. After all, I gave up my marriage for the BAU."_

"_I see," she said knowingly. "Very well, as long as your work and the work of you team stays at standard I don't see why you two cannot continue to work together."_

"_Thank You, Agent Strauss."_

Hotch shuddered at the memory. That had been as hard as when he had asked Hailey's father for permission to marry her. Not the greatest experience, but necessary.

If things worked out with him and JJ, and he hadn't told Strauss, and she found out a different way the two could have been out of a job. This way there were no surprises. And as long as they continued to do their jobs they'd be fine.

Hotch grabbed his jacket and keys and made his way to his car. He certainly hoped he could have both. His job and JJ.

* * *

"This is amazing!" JJ couldn't help exclaim.

Hotch chuckled. "I'm glad you like it."

JJ took a sip of her wine as she looked around appreciatively. "I can't believe we're having dinner inside an Art Gallery."

"I'm sure you've been here before," Hotch scoffed.

JJ nodded. "Yeah, but never to have dinner inside."

"Well… I thought it would be an interesting experience," Hotch commented.

She nodded again, when the waiter approached the table and placed two salads in front of them.

Hotch had planned a special evening. After talking to his good friend, Jean Jackson, the owner of the art gallery they were dining in, he had put together this very evening. Hiring a catering company and playing some soft music in the background made for a very romantic setup.

JJ took a second to consider the man across from her. He didn't notice her watching him until he took a bite of salad. He swallowed and smiled at her.

"Is everything all right?" he asked her.

"Everything's perfect." She was surprised by how breathless she sounded. But she could understand why. From the second Hotch had picked her up at her door she felt as if she was being treasured and pampered. Little things like opening the door for her, pulling out her chair made her feel happy. Big things like the whole evening made her ecstatic.

"It's all for you," he told her affectionately.

She blushed at his heated stare and then had to look away for fear of being melted.

"Thank you, Aaron," she murmured.

* * *

"That was a delicious dinner," JJ praised as she dabbed at the corners of her mouth.

"Night's not over yet," Hotch replied.

"Really?"

He shook his head and then held out a hand to her. "Dance with me?"

JJ smiled at him and then put her hand in his. They stood up together and Hotch led them to an open room in the gallery.

They swayed to the slow music smiling at each other. Each one lost in each others eyes. JJ couldn't believe just how much fun she was having that night, or how right it felt to be there with Hotch. A passing thought in her head wondered if she should feel guilty. After all, it had only been five months since Will's death. But the thought passed quickly, because she knew it wouldn't have been right with anyone else except for Hotch. They'd known each other for so long; maybe they'd been working up to this moment ever since they met…

Her fleeting guilt must have shown on her face since she could see Hotch frowning. "Are you really having a good time?"

It was her turn to give him a tender look. She reached the hand that was on his shoulder out to smooth the frown from his face.

"I… I think I'm falling for you," she confessed.

He didn't say anything for a second. He just moved his head to the side so that he could kiss the tips of her fingers that were idly caressing his face. She grinned at the touch.

Hotch let out a sigh. "That's good to hear," he started. "Because, I fell for you a while ago."

* * *

Well that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think. Also, I'm thinking of writing this story again but from Morgan and Emily's point of view. So, I'd go into their relationship and how they got together. What do you think?

Thanks to everyone who has been reading. And thanks to all who reviewed: **Berlian; limnamae; wildpartyhouse247; jeannieann; beth; goob21; Ecda; Karen; Luving Rossi; and SparkleInTheSun** _(hey, you changed your name! it's nice!)._

I'll try to update real soon!


	10. Chapter 10: Moving In

**A/N:** Hey all. Here's the next chapter! Please R&R! Thanks

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 10: Moving In:**

Hotch woke up to the sound of his alarm clock going off that morning. He let out a tired groan, something he found himself doing a lot lately these past two months.

Not lifting his head off the pillow, he reached over to the night stand to shut the thing up. And then he glanced down at his chest to see if his girlfriend had stirred. And sure enough JJ hadn't moved an inch.

It was just as he was trying to figure out how he was going to get up without disturbing her that he heard JJ mutter, "Is it time to get up already?"

He let out a chuckle. He should have known she'd be awake. She hadn't slept through his alarm in the past. She pulled herself up to look at him through sleepy eyes.

He gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Time for _me_ to wake up. You get to sleep for another hour. I've got to get home to get ready for work."

"Oh ok," she said sleepily. She lay back on the pillow and threw the covers back over her head.

He smiled sweetly at the girl he'd fallen for, the girl who'd officially been his girlfriend for the past two months. And then he got out of bed. He put on his pants as quietly as possible, found his socks and shoes next, and then he searched for his shirt.

He couldn't seem to find it, so sitting back down on the edge of the bed, he whispered, "JJ, have you seen my shirt?"

A few incoherent mumbles came from beneath the covers but nothing that would help him find his shirt. The next thing he knew his blue and white striped polo shirt was being thrust from under the covers.

"Thanks," he told her, giving her hand a squeeze. He put it on, grabbing his wallet and keys and was about to be on his way.

"This is silly," he heard from beneath the covers.

"JJ?" he asked, wondering if he head actually heard something.

The covers flipped off her and she sat up. "I said, this is silly!"

"What is?" he asked, amused, but not wanting to laugh at her.

"This, you going home to change. I mean, you practically live here anyway…" she trailed off, not so eloquently.

"JJ," he started, this time he couldn't resist laughing. "Are you asking me to move in with you?"

"Yes," she said as if it were obvious.

He considered her proposition carefully. Of course he wanted to; he just wanted to make sure it was right for her too. "Are you sure you want that? I mean, I do get Jack on the weekends. He'd have to stay here…"

"What's the problem? I love Jack and Jack loves me and Henry."

That was true, in their two months of dating much time was spent with all four together as a family.

"We can even turn the guest bedroom into Jack's room!" she exclaimed.

"We'd have to get rid of the butterflies and roses," he joked.

JJ stood up and approached Hotch wrapping her arms around him. "I'd do anything for you and Jack. I love you."

Hotch let out a content sigh. "I love you, too."

She smiled brightly. "So, you'll move in with me?"

"Of course!"

"Yay!"

* * *

JJ walked into the bullpen cheerfully that Tuesday morning. "Who has plans this weekend?" she asked the small crowd of Emily, Morgan, and Reid.

All three put up their hands, swiftly.

"Well, cancel them," JJ said excitedly. "Because you're all helping with the moving!"

"Moving, what moving?" Morgan questioned.

"Where're you going JJ?" Reid asked.

JJ laughed. "Not going anywhere. But Aaron's moving in with me and we need some help."

"Congratulations JJ," Emily exclaimed.

Just then Hotch walked into the pen as well. He gave everyone a good morning, only gave JJ a quick kiss on the cheek and then told everyone to be ready for the briefing in five.

"Different," Morgan commented on the changes between Hotch and JJ and the BAU. "Yet, so the same."

* * *

"Aww JJ," Garcia pouted. "Do you really want to pack this away?"

Garcia held up a plush toy in the shape of a butterfly. JJ grabbed for it. "Yes," she said pointedly. "This is going to be Jack's room, remember, do you really want to scar him for life?"

"There's nothing wrong with letting your child play with both masculine and feminine toys. It's supposed to build better character."

"You tell that to Hotch," JJ commented blandly.

"Uh… thanks, but no thanks," Garcia quickly replied. Shuddering, she grabbed the toy back and promptly threw it into a box.

"Wow," Emily's voice came from over by the dresser.

"What's wrong Emily?" JJ inquired.

Emily shook her head. "Nothing, it's just… you and Hotch must be pretty serious. You know, letting him have a room in your house for his son and all."

JJ frowned. "I don't look at it like that. It's our house now. And I love Jack as much as if he were my own son. I wouldn't have it any other way. So yeah… I guess we're pretty serious."

"After two months," Emily commented in awe.

"Yeah, but they've known each other for like five years," Garcia piped up.

JJ reading the sadness on her friends face asked, "Emily is something up with you and Derek?"

"I don't know," Emily stated truthfully. "We were getting so close. You know, around Christmas time I thought things could only get better. But lately, it's like he's pushing me away."

"Do you care about him?" JJ questioned.

"So much," Emily admitted, blushing.

"Have you tried talking to him?" Garcia asked.

"A little…" she replied. "But he just changes the subject and I guess I give up."

"You've got to try harder," JJ encouraged. "And if he doesn't tell you what's wrong, let him know that you care about him but that he's hurting you. That should give him a good kick in the pants."

Emily nodded. "Yeah… I just don't know what happened to change his attitude."

Garcia put her arm around her friend's shoulder. "Aww… hun, don't worry. If I know my chocolate Adonis, than I know that he really does care about you. And I really do know my Adonis."

"I'm not really sure how I feel about you calling my boyfriend a chocolate Adonis," Emily said, amused.

They shared a laugh and lightened the mood.

* * *

"Remind me again what the girls are doing, while we do all the heavy lifting?" Morgan complained to Hotch.

"They're packing up my son's would be room," Hotch answered. "You don't want him sleeping in a room full of roses and butterflies, do you?"

"Guess not," Morgan replied.

"Actually, guys," Reid piped up. "Statistics show that children raised without a gender role stereotype are more likely to grow up without any issues, such as domestic violence and have more self confidence. In fact—"

"Reid, we get the point," Rossi quipped. "So Hotch, should I buy your kid a Barbie doll on his next birthday?"

Hotch didn't answer, but just shot his friend a scathing glare.

"I'll take that as a no then," Rossi laughed.

"So are you moving all this stuff to JJ's?" Morgan asked.

Hotch shook his head. "Only a few things. The rest is going to either Hailey or storage, until I can either sell it or use it."

"Isn't it going to be weird living in her house without your stuff?" Morgan asked again, seemingly fascinated with the unknown concept of moving in with someone.

"I don't care about my things; I just want to be closer to JJ and Henry. Besides," he shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe someday soon we'll move into a bigger house and I'll get my two cents in."

"Already thinking ahead, I see," Rossi congratulated.

Again Hotch shrugged, trying to feign indifference, but failing miserably. "We care about each other. I don't see any reason why we won't be together in the future. And I'd like to give the family thing another shot."

"That's great, Hotch!" Reid exclaimed, happy for his two friends.

"That's a bit fast, isn't it?" Morgan wondered. "You've only been dating two months."

"Weren't you the one telling us about their 'goofiness' around each other when they first met?" Rossi scoffed. "Sounded to me like this was a long time coming."

"It definitely was," Hotch agreed with his friend. "But who knows about timing. Look at you and Emily, Derek, you knew her for what almost two years before anything happened between you. Even though we all clearly saw that you two belong together."

"Yeah, me and Emily," Morgan said uncomfortably. "We're a different story."

Both Hotch and Reid were about to pry but Rossi cut them off, changing the subject.

"So, Reid, how's Layla doing lately?"

Reid blushed immediately, but it had the desired conversation turner.

* * *

"Wow, JJ," Hotch said, surprised.

She bit on her lip. She was hoping for a little more of a reaction than that. "Wow, in a good way, or wow, in a bad way?"

"Good, definitely good," he quickly amended. "Jack's going to love it."

JJ watched as Hotch spun around the once girly guest bedroom, now, the boyish room of cowboys of the old west.

"You said Jack liked cowboys, so…" JJ trailed off.

JJ had spent her day in the local IKEA stocking up on cowboy supplies, and then the girls had come over and helped her paint and set up.

She watched as Hotch stopped at one item in particular.

"You got him a rocking horse?" he said unbelievingly.

She nodded, and then realized he wasn't looking at her. "Yeah, I thought it would be fun. He could play on it pretending he was chasing the bad guys or something. You don't think he's too old for—"

JJ was cut off by the touch of his lips to hers. Surprised, and caught totally off guard, she was quick to kiss him back.

When they pulled apart, JJ murmured, "What was that for?"

"That was for being the best girlfriend in the world," Hotch replied. "You know, once Jack sees this room, he'll never want to go home."

She shrugged. "Fine by me. I love having him over. Henry loves it more. It's like he's got an older brother."

Hotch shot her a considering look. "You know," he started slowly. "That could be—"

JJ felt that he had had something important to say, but the call from the living room from Morgan cut them off.

JJ let out a sigh. "I'll go see what's up."

* * *

The sight JJ found in her living room was one she'd never seen: a very drunk Derek Morgan.

"She doesn't want me, she wants him," he mumbled out when he saw JJ arrive on scene.

"Derek, what's going on, you're drunk?" JJ questioned in concern. "Come here and sit down."

She was a little scared when she saw how tipsy her friend was. JJ saw that she'd have to help him to the couch. She let him put his arm around her.

"JJ, what's going on?" Hotch asked, arriving a minute later.

"I'm not sure," she said worried.

"Hotch, man," Morgan slurred. "She wants him."

"Who Derek?" JJ questioned.

"Emily, she wants him," he answered.

"Who's him?" Hotch asked.

Derek just shook his head. JJ got up from her kneeling position in front of Morgan and approached Hotch.

"I don't know what to do," she said, feeling helpless.

"I don't think we're going to get much out of him," Hotch said grimly. "Maybe we should call Emily."

"You think?"

"Yeah, we should. Why don't you call her and I'll sit with Morgan, ok?"

"Sure," JJ nodded. She grabbed the cordless phone and headed to her room, dialling the number.

"Hello?" she heard Emily answer.

"Hey Emily," JJ replied. "This is JJ. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Emily answered uncertainly.

"Umm… Emily, Derek is here and—"

Emily quickly cut her off. "He's there? Oh thank God! He left here and I didn't know where he went. He didn't even take his car. I'll be over in ten."

"Ok, Emily…" JJ trailed off, hearing the click of the phone.

JJ moved the phone away from her ear and stared at the receiver. JJ had no idea what was going on. And she had to wonder who 'he' was that Morgan thought Emily wanted. Because from her talk with the woman now and earlier it was clear to JJ that the only person Emily wanted was Derek.

JJ let out a sigh. She opened her bedroom door and headed back for the living room. She came into the room to find Hotch with his face in his hands and Morgan passed out on the couch.

"Emily coming?" he asked lifting his head at her footsteps.

"In ten," she replied. "How's he doing?"

"Passed out cold," Hotch informed her.

"Did he say anything else? Anything about what this is about or who this guy is?" JJ wondered out loud.

Hotch shook his head. "He didn't say a name. Just that he thinks Emily has feelings for him."

"Wow," JJ said, taking a seat next to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, when did the BAU turn into Days of our Lives?" he joked.

JJ smiled. "Maybe when you let Garcia on the team. You know she's the source of all the drama."

They laughed for a bit, when the doorbell rang. JJ hurried to get it.

"Emily, come in," JJ told her brunette friend.

Emily tried to smile, but it faltered. "Thanks JJ; I'm so sorry about this."

JJ smiled sympathetically. "Don't worry about it Em. Come on, he's in the living room."

JJ led the way inside and watched as her friend blushed when she caught sight of Hotch in the living room.

"Hotch, I am so sorry about this," Emily quickly apologized.

"Don't worry about it, Emily," he assured. He stood up and took JJ's hand in his. "We can leave you two alone."

"Thanks guys."

The couple headed back inside, deciding to hole up in their now shared bedroom while the drama unfolded. Thankfully, Henry was visiting with Helen while Hotch moved in.

JJ lay down on the bed and Hotch followed. "What do you think that was about?

"I can't even guess," Hotch shrugged.

"I hope they're all right," JJ considered. "They make such a cute couple."

"Like us?" Hotch mused.

"Nah," JJ replied. "We're the hot couple."

"Hot, huh?" Hotch replied, smirking, as he leaned on his elbow to look over her.

"Oh yeah, very hot," JJ nodded, grinning. "Haven't I told you how hot you are?"

He shook his head. "No, this is a first."

JJ reached out both hands to cup either side of his face. "So very hot." She pulled him down for a kiss. And he pulled back grinning.

"Oh yeah, we are definitely the hot couple," Hotch quickly agreed.

* * *

Well that's it for now. I've got till Wednesday until I leave. So I'm going to try to put out a chapter a day until then, in between my packing. Hope you enjoyed.

Thanks to all who have reviewed: **Karen; beth; Ecda; wildpartyhouse247**_ (I wish they would)_; **b9je** _(thanks muchly for your review, uh… I sure hope you still have a job. Lol)_; and **SparkleInTheSun.**

_Next chap: A chat with Hailey._

And I've decided on writing this story but from the Emily/Morgan perspective (hence the Emily/Morgan parts in this chapter) so look for that soon.

See ya all tomorrow!


	11. Chapter 11: The Ex and The Grandma

**A/N:** Hey all! Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 11: The Ex and the Grandma:**

"This is nice," Hotch murmured against JJ's blond hair.

JJ patted his arm and said, "Shh…"

Hotch smiled down at his girlfriend who was intent upon the latest episode of Smallville. They were lying back on the couch together, relaxing after a fun day at the zoo with their boys. He glanced over at Henry and Jack seated on the floor playing together.

Jack was over for the weekend and they had a full few days planned. Tomorrow was going to be spent at a baseball game and then dinner at Chuckee Cheese's.

This was the fourth weekend Jack had been over since Hotch had moved into JJ's house. It had been going great. Jack genuinely seemed to love JJ, calling her his aunty J. And Jack cared and enjoyed being a big brother to Henry.

A commercial came on and JJ turned in his arms. "This _is_ nice," she assured, showing that she had been listening. She gave him a quick kiss. "Sorry, you know how much I love Smallville."

"Is it Smallville," he said suspiciously. "Or is it this new Davis character that you really love?"

JJ laughed. "I'll admit the show's got some serious eye-candy." She watched- fairly amused- when she saw him frown. "But they've got nothing on you Aaron."

He grinned broadly and pulled her in for a much deserved kiss.

"Daddy, daddy," Jack interrupted.

The pair pulled apart chuckling at the somewhat bad timing.

"What is it Jack?" Hotch asked patiently.

"We need you to uh play cars with us," Jack informed him. "We're going to have a race."

Hotch turned to JJ and said, "Duty calls."

She laughed and watched as Aaron Hotchner chose his car and began to make car noises. It was a sweet sight to see all her boys having such fun. She hoped they had a long time to make these kinds of memories.

Then Smallville came back with Davis telling Chloe how he really felt and she got distracted once again.

* * *

"Now Jack dear, make sure you eat up all your broccoli."

"Aww… Grandma Amy, do I have to?" Jack whined.

"Yes dear, they'll make you grow up to be big and strong like your father," Amy informed him.

Jack sent a look over at his dad and then began to eat up the remainders of his plate.

The four, plus Amy, were all sitting to a nice family dinner that Sunday night. Jack, having been acquainted a many times before with JJ's mother, had been told he could call her Grandma Amy. He seemed to genuinely love Amy. Of course, it also helped that she'd taken to spoiling him rotten. Something both JJ and Hotch were trying to cure her of.

"Now, I plan on taking Henry out to this petting zoo—" Amy began but was cut off by the look on JJ's face.

"Mom…"

"Jenny, dear, don't give me that look. I researched the place first," Amy insured. "All the animals have been vaccinated and they're all little, harmless animals. A perfectly safe place."

"All right…" JJ said hesitantly.

"As I was saying, I plan on taking Henry there tomorrow and I thought it would be lovely if Jack could join us as well," Amy finished excitedly.

JJ and Hotch shared an uncomfortable look.

"Amy that is a very generous offer…" Hotch started.

"But mom, you know Jack goes back to Hailey during the week," JJ finished more critically. She shot a quick look at Jack to see how the conversation was affecting him. But he seemed to be chewing his broccoli absentmindedly.

"I know that, such a dread- I mean, can't he stay for one more day?" Amy insisted.

Hotch let out a sigh. "I can try."

"I want to pet the animals!" Jack exclaimed.

Hotch and JJ frowned. They didn't like getting his hopes up. JJ was so going to have a word with her mother.

"Why don't you give me her number and I'll ask her directly?" Amy suggested.

Hotch almost choked on his water. "Hailey's number?" he managed to croak out.

"Mom, I don't think that's appropriate," JJ commented dryly.

"Why in heavens not? Jack _is _practically my grandchild now," Amy stated bluntly. "And he loves his Grandma Amy, don't you Jack?"

Jack grinned broadly in response.

"All right," Hotch gave in.

"All right?" JJ looked to him, confused. "Aaron, do you think that's a good idea?"

Hotch shrugged. "It couldn't hurt."

JJ looked at her mother with scepticism and then turned that sceptical look on her boyfriend. "If you say so."

"Amy, I'll give you her number after dinner."

* * *

"Yes, yes, Hailey dear," Amy spoke into the phone. "Yes, I assure you, your son is in the greatest of care."

Hotch watched incredulously as Amy spoke to his ex-wife so sincerely, as if they were the greatest of friends and not just having spoke for the first time that night.

"Yes, I will watch him every second and will have him back to you by four sharp," Amy assured. "Thank you again for allowing me this. It means a lot to me and Henry."

Amy held out the receiver to Hotch. "She'd like to speak with you Aaron."

Hotch tried to hold back his shudder. He knew his ex-wife well and he knew she didn't like surprises. Amy's call was certainly a surprise. He took the receiver and walked down the hall. He passed by Jack's room and saw JJ tucking his son in.

"I'll be in, in a few," he told her.

She gave him a worried look, but he moved on to his own room.

"Hailey?" he finally spoke.

"Aaron, what the hell?" she spoke back tersely.

"I know, I know," he said in resignation. "But in my defence no one can ever say no to Amy Jareau."

He heard her sigh, and then if it wasn't his imagination she laughed. "Apparently not."

"Look, Amy really is great, I trust her with Jack," Hotch assured quickly. "There's no need to worry. And Jack really loves her."

"Oh, I know. I've heard plenty of stories about Grandma Amy, and aunty J, and little Henry," Hailey added, a little sadly. "It's all he seems to talk about these days."

"He likes it here," Hotch agreed. "He likes being Henry's big brother."

There was a pause on Hailey's end. And then she spoke with obvious hesitation. "But… I'm worried about that Aaron."

"About Jack and Henry getting close?" he asked perplexed.

"Yeah… what if… it doesn't work out with you and Jennifer," Hailey put her fears into words. "Do you know what that will do to our son?"

Hotch had considered this a couple of times. He knew it would devastate him. He also knew he wouldn't let that happen.

"I do know," he responded solemnly. "But I also know that it's not going to happen."

Hailey let out another sigh. "Are you sure?"

"I love her, Hailey," he left it at that knowing she would understand.

"All right Aaron," Hailey said a little more cheerfully. "Make sure Jack's back by four. He's got piano lessons—"

Hotch let out a groan.

"There is nothing wrong with piano lessons," Hailey scolded.

"Fine, fine," he gave in.

"Have a good night."

"You too."

He hung up the phone and left it on the bed. He stared at it for a second in surprise. It startled him every time how civil and polite he and Hailey were to each other now. Much more so than in the latter half of their marriage. It showed him that they were much better apart than together. For sure.

He got up and made his way back to Jack's room. He found Jack fast asleep with JJ by his side.

"Sorry," she whispered. "I tried to keep him up, but the excitement of tomorrow wore him out."

"That's ok." He bent down to give his son a good night kiss. Then he took JJ's hand and they walked out of the room to stand in the hall way.

"So, how did it go?" she asked tentatively.

"Your mom really has a way with people," he answered.

"Hailey wasn't mad?"

"Maybe a little irritated with me, but I think she adores your mom," he stated.

"Huh, go figure," JJ said a little surprised. Surprised, probably because she hadn't really got a more than civil word out of Hotch's ex since she found out that they were dating. But she guessed Hailey's beef was with her and no one else. "Well that's great. I was afraid she was going to bite your head off."

Hotch laughed. "Head, still intact."

She gave him a quick peck. "Glad to see that."

"Now, let's go say bye to your mom," he suggested.

* * *

"Your mom talked to Hailey?" Garcia asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I know," JJ said conveying the weirdness of the night before to her two best friends.

"And how'd that go?" Emily questioned disbelievingly.

"Well, I didn't hear Hailey's half of the conversation, but from what I heard from my mom she was having a great time talking to her," JJ confessed. "At one point I think they were exchanging recipes."

"Weird," Garcia murmured.

"I know, right," JJ said in awe. "And then she talked to Hotch."

Emily winced. "Is he ok?"

"Perfect," JJ assured. "She was fine with the idea of Jack staying longer. My mom, Henry, and Jack are all out together as we speak."

"So, it's just you that she can't stand then," Garcia said matter-of-factly.

"Guess so." JJ sighed wistfully. "Which is weird we used to get along, before—"

"Before you stole her man away," Garcia finished.

"Garcia!" Emily scolded.

"But I didn't… I didn't do anything," JJ said somewhat painfully. "I… I had Will. I would have never…"

"Relax JJ," Garcia was quick to amend, taking in the scathing look from Emily. "I didn't mean you did. But that's how she sees it. Now that you and Hotch are together, Hailey can't help but wonder if anything ever happened between you two, way before, like out on cases and stuff."

"But that's just crazy… we never… we never even had time for that kind of thing. We were working," JJ said sceptically.

"I didn't say it was rational," Garcia offered.

"Wow," JJ said.

"What?" Emily said worriedly.

"She thinks I was the other woman."

"JJ who cares what she thinks. You two know you weren't," Garcia tried to backtrack.

"Besides," Emily closed. "What matters now is that you are _the_ only woman."

JJ nodded, feeling better.

* * *

So, not sure if I'll get a chance to update tomorrow. If not then this is goodbye for now. And see you all in August!

Just wanted to say thanks to those who reviewed: **beth; Berlian; SparkleInTheSun; ssbailey; Karen; and Ecda** _(I'm going to save some Morgan parts for his own story)._

See ya all soon!


	12. Chapter 12: The Proposal

**A/N:** Hey, I found a quick moment to write this. So hope you enjoy! Please R&R thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 12: The Proposal:**

"Hotch, you've got to relax, take a few deep breaths," Rossi said in alarm, having really never seen his normally stoic friend having a panic attack before. "Are you sure you want to do this today?"

Hotch took the prescribed deep breaths, feeling better, he answered, "Yes, I'm sure." And then he hesitated, "Only, you don't think it's too soon? We've only been dating for five months."

"Yeah, five months is a short time," Rossi stated bluntly causing Hotch to wince. "But… how long have you cared for her?"

Hotch let out a sigh. "Forever."

"Well there, see," Rossi said smugly. "Let's go inside."

Hotch nodded and went through the door to the jewellery store Rossi was holding open for him. "Thanks for helping me out Dave."

"I _do_ have much more experience with this," he joked.

"Can I help you sir?" an older man approached the two, aiming his question at Rossi.

"Yes, my friend here is looking to buy an engagement ring," Rossi spoke up.

"An engagement ring? Right this way," the man answered. He led them to the back of the store, gesturing to a long showcase. "This houses all our engagement rings. Just point at the ones you like."

Hotch stared at the many rings twinkling up in his face, slightly overwhelmed.

Rossi took one look at his friend and took over. "Let's start with your princess cut diamonds."

* * *

Hotch stared at the seemingly perfect ring he'd eventually chosen as he sat to lunch with Rossi.

"It's very nice isn't it?" Rossi mused, smirking.

Hotch nodded. "Yeah, it is. Thanks again for coming with me Dave. I think I was ready to pass out," he paused. "Uh… don't tell anyone that."

Rossi laughed. "I won't and you're welcome."

"Now, I just have to figure out how to ask her," Hotch said thinking out loud. "Any suggestions?"

"Not sure my experiences would help much. My first two wives we happened to be in Las Vegas and they were the spur of the moment kind of proposals."

Hotch chuckled. "And the third?"

"We were on vacation in Mexico. We decided it was the perfect place to get married. Our wedding was planned and carried out in a span of three days."

"I see," Hotch responded. "Well I don't think we'll be in Vegas or Mexico anytime soon. So, I guess I'll have to settle for the old getting down on one knee thing."

"Guess so…"

They went silent for a second until Hotch spoke up, "So, what about a fourth?"

"A fourth marriage?" Rossi laughed incredulously.

"Yeah… don't you think you'll ever try again? Don't you want kids?" Hotch pried.

"Kids? Don't you think I'm too old for kids?" Rossi questioned.

"Not if you want them," Hotch stated logically.

Rossi took his answer to heart and then brushed it off. "Ah… well… there's no one in the picture right now."

"What about that red head you brought to the Christmas party, what was her name?"

"Ariel… didn't work out," Rossi confided.

"Why not? She seemed nice and intelligent enough," Hotch asked.

"I don't know," Rossi said, suddenly uncomfortable. "I guess there was someone else…"

"Someone else?" Hotch raised an eyebrow.

"Well not technically. Nothing happened. She was a nice girl, beautiful, smart, probably too young for me, but… very unattainable," he answered vaguely.

Hotch gave him a considering look. "Unattainable how?"

"She has someone else… someone she really…" he let out a sigh. "…loves."

Hotch frowned. He could see that his friend was hurting. "I'm sorry Dave."

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

"Hey," Hotch greeted JJ as he took a seat next to her on the plane. "Are you ok?"

She let out a sad sigh. "I guess… just, this was one of those cases."

"Those cases," Hotch questioned.

"You know, the ones that make you think if what we do is worth it," JJ pondered out loud. He raised an eyebrow. "Don't get me wrong, I know we save lives. It's just… this week we lost four more. It's horrible."

Hotch nodded his agreement. "It is horrible… but if we didn't do this. If the BAU didn't exist, many of these guys would still be out there. Hurting a lot more people then they already have. That's how I try to look at it."

JJ nodded considering his words greatly. She let out a cleansing sigh. "I just can't wait to get home. I really miss Henry and Jack."

"Me too," he agreed. He took her hand in his giving it a squeeze. "Have you thought about what you want to do for Henry's birthday?"

"No," she shook her head. "I can't believe my baby boy is turning one, already!"

"Yeah, I know. They grow up real fast," Hotch commented wistfully.

"I think a small party at home with his grandma's and our friends, and Jack of course, should be fine," JJ thought out loud.

"Sounds good," Hotch agreed.

* * *

The team landed and headed to the BAU office immediately to finish up on some paperwork and drop off a few things.

JJ reached her office first. "I'll meet you out here in ten," she told Hotch quickly.

"Sure," he nodded and then continued on to his own office.

JJ went inside and dropped her small ready bag on the floor. She was tired and a bit weary. This recent case in the small city of Albany, New York was a little unnerving. They lost four mothers in this case and that fact alone hit a little close to home.

She took some papers out of her briefcase that she'd been working on in the plane, and put them in the case file. Case closed.

All she wanted to do right now was go home, hold her son, and then fall asleep next to the man she loved. That would make her the happiest woman in the world.

She glanced at her watch. Ten minutes passed, she looked outside her office. No Hotch. He probably got caught up with paperwork and needed a reminder. So, she grabbed her purse and headed down the hall. As she approached his office, she noticed a faint glow emanating from his office.

JJ stepped inside. "Aaron are you—" she couldn't get out another word. All she could do was stare at the sight before her.

The faint glow she had seen was coming from little, scented candles lit all around his office. She looked down at the floor in disbelief, there were pink and red rose petals tossed around. And right in the center of those petals was Hotch, down on one bended knee.

"Aaron—" her mouth didn't seem to work.

"I thought it would be fitting to ask you where it all started," he spoke up, smiling at her.

"Ask me?" she squeaked out.

He took her hand in his as he continued. "JJ, I love you so much. I think I've loved you since the minute I met you. I spent most of the time I've known you apart from you and I don't think I can ever do that again. I can't imagine the rest of my life with out you or Henry in it."

He paused and she exhaled a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. She wiped at the wetness that was suddenly on her cheeks. She watched as Hotch reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small box. He released her hand to open the box.

JJ gasped, seeing the breathtaking ring held out in front of her.

"JJ, I know now that it's you I've been waiting all my life for to save me," he spoke quickly. "Will you marry me?"

She stared down at his hopeful face. She could see the slightest bit of doubt in his eyes, as if she could ever say no. He really was the love of her life and the one who had saved her. No, she could never say no to him.

JJ took in a breath and breathed out, "Yes, Aaron, yes I'll marry you."

He laughed happily, standing up to embrace her. "You said yes," he said incredulously.

"Of course I said yes," she said joyfully, laughing. "I love you."

Hotch pulled back to take the ring out of the box. "May I?"

She held out her left hand and felt a chill of exhilaration go through her body as the ring slid into place on the all-important third finger of the left hand.

"It's beautiful," she murmured.

"You're beautiful," he replied.

She looked up into his eyes and she could see how much he really loved her. Her heart swelled as she pulled him close to share an intense, passionate kiss.

* * *

JJ was clearing the cake dishes off the dining room table into the kitchen sink. It was a very successful birthday party; she knew her son had enjoyed ever second of it, if the cake all over him was any indication. She laughed as she remembered how Hotch had allowed Henry to sink his tiny fist into the double chocolate cake. Something she scolded him for, Hotch not Henry.

She couldn't believe her baby was already a year old. It seemed like only yesterday she was being whisked off to the hospital, by Hotch, ironically. And she remembered the first time she held Henry, she had exclaimed to Will how he felt so unreal. He had laughed at her. Oh Will…

She teared up, she couldn't help it. She still did miss Will so much. And she regretted every day how he couldn't be there for the important days of her son's life.

"JJ, no tears!"

JJ turned around to see Garcia entering the room with a book in her hands.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it," she grabbed a paper towel and dabbed at her eyes. "My baby is growing up…"

"Aww… JJ," Garcia laughed, coming over to throw an arm around her shoulder. "That's generally what babies do."

"I know," JJ sniffled.

"Come on, let's sit down, I have something to show you," Garcia guided her best friend to sit down at the kitchen table.

"Ok…" JJ obeyed. "Is everything all right in the living room?"

"Yeah, I'm supposed to get you so we can open up the presents," Garcia informed. "But first… show me your ring."

JJ gave her a curious glance before holding out her hand. She was surprised when Garcia gave a girlish squeal.

"I never get tired of looking at it; you are one lucky girl," Garcia exclaimed. "Now… I wanted to show you this."

She held out the book she was carrying, that JJ now recognized as a wedding planner.

"Garcia we haven't even set a date," JJ said, amused.

"Only one of the many details," Garcia scoffed. "There's so much to start thinking about, uh…" She started flipping through the pages. "What kind of dress you want? Hotch's tux? The flowers? Where the reception will be held…"

"Garcia," JJ stopped her friend, putting a hand over the planner's pages.

"What?"

JJ smiled. "You know you're my maid of honour, right?"

Garcia's face broke into a huge grin.

"Now, let's go back to the party, we'll figure all this out later."

* * *

Everyone watched in amusement as JJ's now one year old son flayed his arms, a piece of wrapping paper in each hand, laughing happily.

"JJ, if we'd known Henry would throw our presents aside we would have just splurged on the paper," Rossi joked.

JJ winced as her son walked through some particularly noisy paper. "He just likes to make noise, once he figures out how he can do that with the toys he won't drop them. Trust me; I've got the headaches to prove it."

They all shared a laugh.

"Well, I'm pretty sure my present won't give you those," Reid assured.

JJ smiled affectionately at her son's godfather. "I know, thank you so much Spence."

He blushed visibly; her nickname for him would always have that affect on him. He'd gotten Henry a set of books, fairytales and fables, which she could read to him as he got a bit older. That and the sets of clothes his grandmas had picked out for him were the only things likely not to cause a racket.

The group all continued to watch Henry as he played with Jack while they talked over coffee.

It was the sounds of Henry's crying that signalled that the party was over.

"Looks like the little guy is all birthday'd out," Hotch said warmly. He moved to pick up the baby off the floor. Henry curled up against his shoulder and stopped crying. "I'll put him to bed. Say bye to everyone, Henry."

Henry didn't say a word but as Hotch turned to go down the hall they saw Henry's little hand waving to everyone, earning him quite a few 'awws…'

JJ smiled contently as she watched her fiancé taking care of her son. Her life now was more than she could have ever hoped for.

She turned back around to see everyone watching her. She couldn't help blushing.

"You two are so perfect for each other," Emily said sincerely.

There were many nods of agreement going around the room, before each one claimed that it was time to go.

With the last person gone, JJ got up and asked Jack if he was ready for bed. He agreed, and she helped him brush his teeth before tucking him in for bed. Giving him a kiss good night she left him to his dreams before walking down the hall to Henry's room.

Peeking inside before she stepped in, she saw Hotch leaning against Henry's crib watching him with a tender look on his face.

"Hey," she whispered, walking inside.

"Hey, everyone gone?" he wondered out loud.

"Yeah, and Jack's all tucked in," JJ assured, she stared down at the crib. "Aww… we really wore him out."

"It was a big day for him," Hotch commented.

JJ nodded her head. They continued to watch the baby sleep until JJ broke the silence.

"Aaron, I'd like for Henry to call you daddy," she blurted out.

He turned to stare at her, stunned. "Are you sure?"

She pushed a strand of hair aside as she looked up at him, suddenly shy. "Yeah, I am. That is if you'd like him to."

"JJ," he said, putting his hands on her shoulders. She looked up to meet his eyes. "There's nothing I would like more than to be Henry's father."

She hugged him tightly. "Thank you. Will will always be a part of Henry's life, through pictures and stories. But my son needs someone to teach him things and be there for him, to love him."

"I'd be honoured to be that someone."

* * *

Well, there's another chapter. I know now that there will be two more chapters. I'm going to see if I can post them later on today. I would really hate to leave you guys hanging when it's almost done. The Emily/Morgan story, however, might have to wait until I come back.

Anyways, thanks to anyone who's reading. And thanks to my three reviewers: **Berlian; beth; and Karen**.

See ya all soon!


	13. Chapter 13: The Wedding

**A/N:** Hey all! So I'm here in Lebanon, and the internet connection I have access to is laughable, but it works. So, I hope you enjoy. And just to let you know the epilogue for this story should be up right after. So, R&R! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 13: The Wedding:**

"Five days until the wedding," Morgan commented to JJ. "Think you're ready?"

JJ took a sip of the coffee she had ordered while they were waiting. The two were awaiting the arrival of the rest of their friends and wedding party. JJ had called this important meeting to discuss last minute details, about dress rehearsals, dress and tux pick-ups, and so on. And with such a limited time until the wedding—that had been planned in a span of five months—everything needed to be discussed right then.

"I am so ready. You know, this might make me sound a little old fashioned, but I've been waiting for this my whole life."

Morgan smiled. "Nah, there's nothing wrong with wanting to be married. I'll only be worried if you tell me you're going to quit your job to become a housewife, because you are the best at what you do."

"Don't worry about that," JJ scoffed. "Aaron knows he's getting a very un-domestic wife in this package deal."

"I think Hotch would take you anyway you want. Guy's been in love with you since the minute he met you," Morgan reminded.

JJ blushed. "I don't know about that…" She paused to redirect the subject. "So, are you ready?"

"For marriage?" he replied incredulously. "Oh man, JJ… I don't know about that, I mean me and Emily are just starting to get back to normal."

"Yeah, what was that all about anyway?" JJ questioned. "Was there even an actual other guy?"

Morgan let out a sigh. "Not on her part."

JJ was about to pry further when Rossi stepped up to the table. "Am I late?"

"Hey Dave," JJ greeted. "Not at all. We're still waiting for everyone else, have a seat."

Rossi pulled off his sunglasses taking his seat.

There seemed to be an awkward silence developing and JJ strained to fill it. "Still, Derek," she broke the silence, deciding to resume the previous topic. "You thought of Emily the instant I mentioned marriage. That must mean things are better than normal."

Morgan seemed to look even more uncomfortable. She saw him glance quickly at Rossi before answering, "Things are great."

"Wait a second, you're asking Emily to marry you?" Rossi scoffed.

Morgan sent the man a hostile look and JJ was quick to intervene. "Sorry Dave, I was just wondering out loud. You know, just asking if Morgan would be ready for marriage anytime soon."

"I see," Rossi said simply.

The conversation went dead once again, leaving JJ time to wonder what was up with Morgan.

The sight of Reid and Layla walking together towards their table was a god-send to JJ. She greeted them enthusiastically and they all sat around the table.

"JJ I just wanted to thank you again for allowing me to take part in your special day," Layla spoke up excitedly.

"Don't mention it, Layla," JJ replied politely

For their wedding JJ had chosen Garcia to be her maid of honour, and Emily to be a bridesmaid. Dave was Hotch's best man, and both Morgan and Reid were groomsmen. There were an uneven number of men to women, so JJ had wondered if Layla would mind being a second bridesmaid. Now five months later after asking her, they had grown to be friends.

"So, where is everyone else?" Reid questioned.

"Not sure about Emily or Garcia, but Aaron had to drop off Jack at Hailey's," JJ offered.

"Emily should be here soon. She said she might be a bit late, she had some kind of doctor's appointment," Morgan informed.

"I'm here, I'm here, don't start without me!" Garcia exclaimed, arriving in a whirlwind.

"Hey doll," Morgan greeted. "We haven't started anything. We're still short two people, if you haven't noticed."

Garcia sat down and looked around the table, catching her breath, she simply said, "Oh."

"Where have you been anyways?" JJ asked, amused.

"Ugh… you would not believe what happened," Garcia started to tell. "Kevin decided to clean up our apartment!"

"Uh oh," Morgan said warily.

"Uh… that seems like a nice thing to do," Layla stated confused.

"You'd think…" Reid answered his girlfriend.

"But, Penelope is like the Monica Gellar of the FBI," JJ finished.

"Oh… I see," Layla said in understanding.

Garcia huffed. "All I ask is that he just sits there and looks pretty. I never asked him to clean."

"Baby girl, I think you're like every guys dream girl," Morgan flirted.

Everyone shared a laugh until it was interrupted by the sound of a throat clearing. They all turned to look at Rossi.

"Shouldn't Emily be your dream girl, Derek?" Rossi questioned.

Morgan sent Rossi a warning glare. "She is," Morgan informed tersely.

"Oh, sir," Garcia quickly spoke up. "We're just playing around. It's nothing really."

The table seemed to get tenser and JJ had had about enough of it.

"Ok, what is going on—" she began, only to cut herself off at the sight of Emily joining the group. "Oh, thank God."

"Uh… hey guys," Emily greeted, it was obvious she was trying not to frown. "Sorry, I'm late."

She took a seat next to Morgan, giving him a quick kiss.

"Everything all right with your appointment?" he asked her.

"Oh… uh yeah," she said nervously. "Just a check up."

JJ knew that there was more to Emily's 'check up' then she was telling. She exchanged a look with Garcia, both women noticing their friend's unusual behaviour. They made a mental note to ask her in private if she really was ok.

"Oh look, here comes Hotch," Reid exclaimed.

"Great, now we can finally start," JJ said in exasperation.

* * *

"JJ… oh wow…" Garcia breathed out.

"What she said…" Emily echoed.

JJ turned on the stool she'd been put on, turning every which way in her wedding gown. It was her final fitting before the wedding in two days.

"It looks good?" JJ asked curiously.

"JJ you look beautiful," Layla urged.

The dress was truly gorgeous and fit JJ like a glove. Strapless and fitted, the dress had embroidery detailing down the entire length of the gown, which ended in a modest train.

"Really?"

"You don't see it?" Garcia said incredulously. She grabbed the veil off the chair. "Here…"

She held the veil to the back of JJ's head.

"It's like you were meant to be a bride, JJ," Emily admired.

"Thanks guys," JJ said smiling at her friends. "Now hurry up and try your dresses on, I want to see how you all look."

All three women marched out of the room into the dressing rooms, giving JJ some time alone.

She almost couldn't believe any of this was happening. After losing Will, she had truly thought that was it. That she wouldn't get another chance at love. But then Hotch was there for her every step of the way, helping her, caring for her, loving her. JJ believed that he was her own personal miracle.

"Hey JJ," Garcia broke her out of her trance. "What do you think?"

JJ took in the royal purple dresses each woman wore. Each dress was identical in color and length, but slightly different in design. Garcia's dress had two thick straps and a sweetheart neckline, knee length like all the rest. Emily's was strapless. And Layla's had the one-shoulder thing going on. JJ didn't want to be one of those brides who dressed their bridesmaids up in hideous outfits. She wanted them to feel comfortable and look beautiful. And judging by their glowing faces, she'd accomplished that.

"You all look beautiful!"

* * *

"Ok, Hotch, you can do this," Rossi encouraged his friend. "Just take big, long deep breaths and stay calm."

"Dave, I'm fine," Hotch said amused. "I'm ready for this."

"Oh," he said in wonder. "I thought every guy had a panic attack on their wedding day."

"Nope, Dave, that's just you," Hotch laughed.

Morgan and Reid stepped into the small room.

"Guys, we're about to start," Reid let them know.

Hotch nodded, as he pushed the butterflies out of his stomach. He was nervous; he'd just gotten pretty good at hiding it.

Morgan came over and clapped him on the shoulder. "Ready?"

"Of course," he replied confidently.

All three men left to escort the ladies down the aisle. Hotch stepped out of the room and made his way to his place at the altar. He greeted the priest quickly before his gaze fastened down the aisle to the two double doors that were about to open.

A second later the music started to play and the doors swung open. Hotch smiled brightly as he watched his son escort JJ's niece, Anna, down the aisle. Next came, Amy holding Henry in his cute little tux. Then Garcia and Rossi, followed by Emily and Morgan and Layla and Reid all took their turns down the aisle. The music changed to the classic wedding march and Hotch's breath got taken away by the vision he saw standing there.

JJ looked like a goddess in her dress with her hair pinned back. He couldn't take his eyes off her. It was a moment later that he realized that the music had stopped and that she was standing right in front of him.

He took her hands in his and murmured, "JJ, you look beautiful."

She blushed in response.

"Dearly beloved," the Priest began. "We are gathered here to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. I believe the couple has written their own vows. Jennifer would you like to go first?"

"Ok," she said breathlessly, giving a nervous giggle. Se took a deep breath to calm her excited nerves. "I love you so much," she began, earning a bright smile from Hotch. "I've known you for so long, but I'm convinced I must have been blind back then. Now, that we're together I can't imagine my life without you. You have been there for me ever since the moment I joined the BAU. But your friendship was especially needed when Will died. You were there for me at the most vulnerable time in my life and you helped me pick up the pieces. Even better, you helped me build a whole new life with you. You saved me Aaron… and I will always love you."

She finished, proud that she'd kept her tears in check.

"Aaron?"

"JJ, I've always known you were a special person. Since the minute you stepped into my life, I've known that somehow you'd have an affect on me. At the time I thought it was just in my dreams…" Everyone laughed at his little joke. "But even if I ever hoped for this, I never in my wildest dreams would have thought I'd be standing here with you. But here you are and here I am, about to become husband and wife, and all my dreams are coming true. And I just wanted to tell you that I will do anything for you, always. Because I love you."

"Now," the Priest continued. "The exchanging of the rings."

JJ and Hotch turned to their maid of honour and best man, respectively, to take back the rings they were holding for them.

"Now, Aaron, repeat after me: With this ring, I thee wed."

Hotch took JJ's left hand in his and as he slid the wedding band into place he repeated, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Jennifer," the Priest prompted.

JJ smiled at Hotch lovingly as she took his hand in hers and slipped the band into place. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Holding hands, the Priest finished, "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

With no hesitation on either of their parts, the newly married couple embraced quickly, sharing their first kiss as a married couple, to the happy cheers of all their friends and family.

* * *

"And now I'd like to welcome our happy couple to the dance floor," Morgan, the appointed MC of the reception festivities, announced. "Hotch, JJ, it's time for your first dance."

Hotch looked to JJ and asked elatedly, "Well, Mrs. Hotchner, would you care to dance?"

She put her hand into his waiting one and said, "I'd love to Mr. Hotchner."

The first notes of the song, Far Away by Nickelback, began to play. Hotch led JJ to the center of the dance floor, lights dimmed, spotlight on the two of them.

JJ put her hands around Hotch's neck and he drew her in closer putting his hands around her.

"Can you believe this?" JJ asked him.

"Sometimes I almost can't," he admitted. "I mean, you having a guy like me, who would have thought."

"Me, on several occasions," she confessed. "Aaron, you're it for me."

"I love you JJ."

"I love you too."

* * *

Well that's it, the very last full length chapter. I'll have the short epilogue up as quickly as possible. I hope everyone who has been reading has fully enjoyed this story as much as I have. It was the quickest, most enjoyable story I've ever written.

Thanks to all who reviewed: **Berlian; beth; ssbailey; and Karen**.

See ya all soon!


	14. Chapter 14: The Epilogue

**A/N:** Hey! And here is the final instalment of For You, Always. I hope you've enjoyed reading. And look forward to Emily and Morgan's story, as yet untitled, to be posted soon! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Chapter 14: The Epilogue:**

"I'm going to grab the potato salad, I'll be right back," JJ told the waiting group, outside in the backyard of her brand new home.

JJ rushed inside as fast as she could. The couple of eight months were all set in their new lives together. They had decided to splurge on a slightly bigger house, a much needed advancement, she thought. And now they were throwing a housewarming/Fourth of July party.

The doorbell rang signalling yet another guest. She rushed to open it.

"Derek, hey, glad you could make it," she greeted happily.

"Wouldn't miss it," he said, giving her cheek a quick peck. "How are you? How are you feeling?"

JJ put her hand to her enlarged belly. "Fine on both accounts. I just can't believe I'm having a baby already."

Morgan laughed. "It happens…"

"Speaking of babies… how's Emily?" JJ questioned.

"Pissed off as hell," Morgan quipped. "She really wanted to be here."

"Aww… she does realize she's close to nine months alone," JJ replied.

Morgan nodded. "Well, she doesn't get why she has to be put on bed rest."

"Yeah, it's hard," JJ agreed. "I'll go see her tomorrow, try to cheer her up a bit."

"I don't know, Penelope tried that already. Nearly got her head bit off." Morgan winced at the memory.

JJ shrugged. "Maybe she resents non-pregnant people. I can sympathise with her."

"Maybe."

"Anyways, the party's in the back. Feel free to go join in," JJ encouraged.

"All right, I'll see you later."

JJ quickly entered her spacious kitchen, opening the fridge. She found what she was looking for and turned back around to leave. She was a little startled to see Hotch standing there in the doorway, watching her.

"Hey," she laughed, "You surprised me."

"Sorry," he quickly amended, approaching her. "I just like watching you sometimes. You're beautiful, you know."

JJ winced. "Hotch you do realize that I'm fat and bloated."

He shook his head. "No, you're pregnant. And you look sexy as hell."

She blushed furiously. Pushing a strand of her blonde hair back, she said shyly. "You, only say that because I'm your wife."

Hotch took the potato salad from her hands, putting it down on the counter. He pulled her close with his free hands and dipped his head close to hers. Their lips touched and the electric current that was there in their first kiss was there now, going strong.

They pulled apart, with JJ breathing out, "Wow."

Hotch chuckled. "I say it, because it's the truth."

JJ took that to heart as she also took his hand. "Come on, Mr. Hotchner, we've got some guests waiting.

* * *

The End.

* * *

Well, that's the end. So, I hope you all enjoyed this little story of mine. I'll try to have the next story up soon.

Just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has been reading, and to everyone who has reviewed throughout the story: **kdzl** _(thanks! I've read so many of your stories, it's nice to know that you like mine too!);_ **beth** _(oh yeah there'll definitely be some JJ/Hotch moments);_ **Berlian; Karen; ssbailey; SparkleInTheSun; Ecda; wildpartyhouse247; b9je; limnamae; Luving Rossi; and everyone else who I might have missed!!**

So, hopefully, See ya all soon!!


End file.
